


Star Wars Episode 8: Balance of the Force

by AngryDragonPuppy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon as possible, F/M, M/M, Other, Star Wars Episode 8, my intepretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryDragonPuppy/pseuds/AngryDragonPuppy
Summary: The Starkiller Base was destroyed while the Resistance rode off in the sunset with that glorious victory. However, their luck was not long-lasting, the First Order was already working on a new superweapon under the command of General Hux and Captain Phasma.Meanwhile on Ahch-To Rey together with R2-D2 and Chewbacca begins her training under the legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker. She will have to prepare herself for many challenges including Kylo Ren. The dark warrior has not forgotten their last meeting and is ready to face her once more. Also Finn, Poe and Rose are on a mission to fight for the Resistance against the First Order.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FInally I made it! This will be my first Fanfic in English. Enjoy it. This chapter will be a short-one, but I promise they will be longer.  
> You can find me on Tumblr: https://angrydragonpuppy.tumblr.com/

Prologue

* * *

  
It was dark in the cargo bay of the spaceship. One could smell the stale and moldy air. It seemed, that it hadn’t been cleaned in ages.

In this room, sat a little girl leaning anxiously against her mother with an Ewok-doll in her hand.

The situation wasn't so bad for the girl, she at least wasn’t alone.

The mother however, seemed to be nervous and appeared to be peering through the curtain of the darkness surrounding them.

Her head moved rapidly from side to side in an effort to see.

Sometimes she pretended to perceive a noise and looked immediately in that direction.

The girl noted the restlessness. She tapped her mother and asked, “Mummy, what’s wrong?”

To answer her question the woman took the child in her arms momentarily forgetting her worries. The child snuggled close enjoying her mother’s embrace.

The mother replied, “Everything is alright sweetie! Mummy only wants to know, if your dad is coming.”

“But you can’t see anything. Can you?” the little girl noted while holding her doll tighter. “Nobody can see in the dark.”

“You're right.”

The mother gave her a kiss on the forehead swaying her in comfort.

Despite the impenetrable darkness, one could see the outlines of the boxes. Since this was a small transport ship, there could have been anything inside of them.

From weapons to simple jewelry. But it was unclear who it was being delivered to.

_Still nobody there._

Since several standard weeks, the family were passengers on this ship. They had to leave everything they knew and owned behind.

The recollections and memories of better times were all that remained with them. They weren't even allowed to keep their clothes. All for the secrecy of their whereabouts.

Instead, they had to wear old, scratchy clothing similar to bags, to be barely clothed and to have a sense of comfort.

_What is taking him so long? What is he doing?_

She looked at her little girl, who was completely oblivious to what was going on.

_How could she at her young age? At least she is busy with her doll. The only thing she could keep of her old life. How I miss those happy times._

_Now we have to live under miserable circumstances and an uncertain future._ _Who would have thought that we would fall so deep._

Out of nowhere, the girl squealed. Startled, the dark-haired woman looked down at her child and couldn’t believe her eyes.

In spite of the darkness she could see that the Ewok doll was torn up and lay scattered on the ground. The distraction was over and the girl started to cry.

“Mummy my E-Eki is br … broken!”

_What just happened? She had never had the power to do that._

She tried to look into the eyes of her child.

“Tell me, what did you do?”

“I only wanted to hug and ... and then she was gone. Just gone!” the girl tried to explain with a broken voice, followed by more tears and sobs.

_Is that the reason why we are here and had to leave everything behind? That can’t be. He would have told me!_

The little girl pressed firmly to her mother, waiting for her to help her.

_But that means they weren’t looking for us, but her …_

Suddenly a bright light entered the dark room. Because of the unusual brightness the mother protected the eyes of her child. At the bright entrance the woman recognised a silhouette.

“John, is that you?” she asked expectantly.

But instead of her husband, a ragged man came in. It was the pilot of the spaceship with whom they had been traveling for a long time, even though she knew nothing about this man.

With a blaster in the hand, he turned to the woman. ”You and the little one come with me.”

Both stood up from the cold floor, surprised by the new arrival. The girl still clung desperately to her mother.

_As if my daughter has not been through enough today._

Despite the current situation, the woman didn’t lose her pride.

“Only if you tell me where my husband is.”

The pilot seemed to be annoyed, which could be seen by his light fidgeting.

”If you want to know, he is waiting for both of you outside. We have landed.”

The woman was confused.

_Was I so worried about my husband and the new knowledge about my daughter that I didn’t realise that were no longer in space?_

“What do you mean exactly?“ she asked.

He looked at them and said, “We are in the Outer Rim. On a planet called Jakku.”


	2. Rey I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised I published the next chapter today and we start with Rey and her first meeting with Luke.  
> Also a litte bit short, but the chapters are getting longer and longer. Enjoy!

* * *

  
Now she stood there with the lightsaber in the hand. The legendary relic from the past. Once it belonged to Anakin Skywalker- a Jedi, who turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader.

Rey stood firm, waiting for the man before her to respond. However, he did nothing.

He looked sullen and surprised.

Around them was the wide and endless sea, which gave the whole scenery a beautiful look.

After what felt like an eternity, the man with the fierce expression seemed to acknowledge the girl, and with little enthusiasm he said, “Who are you?”

Rey did not answer immediately. She was too fascinated and the realisation that one of her idols was not a myth, but a living person, shocked her a little bit.

“I … I am Rey of Jakku,” she answered as she shuffled closer to him.

“General Organa sent me. This lightsaber, it belongs to you. You should have it back.”

His expression became more serious. “She won’t sent you here just for a souvenir. There has to be something else.“

_Doesn’t he want to know, how we could found him? Does this make no difference to him?_

“In any case. Tell them, that I don’t want anything to do with all of that. And you can also take this thing with you.“ He turned around and looked in the direction of sea.

Rey was nonplussed.

_He wants to get rid of me._

Again, she tried to persuade him. “We need you. The galaxy is in danger. The First Order will try everything to…”

“How often have I heard this? Luke Skywalker, we need your help here, we need it there. You are our only hope. And what have I actually achieved? _Nothing_.“

_Where is the legendary and courageous Jedi Master Luke Skywalker? That’s how they described him on Jakku. Who is this man who stands before me?_

She had to think briefly of Han Solo’s story, before they reached Takodana. Luke Skywalker was about to train new Jedi, until one of his students ruined everything and with shame, he went into exile.

_I must appeal to him._

She took one step forward. “It has to do with the boy, who has destroyed your academy. Am I right?”

One could see how he winced with the mention of this awful memory. ”I am asking you again, to leave this island and return to where you came from.“

“But you can …”

“What did I just say! I want you to go.“

From a distance they discerned close joyous beeps. R2-D2 headed directly for his old friend.

“Artoo, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here,” he said to the droid, murmuring more with every word.

He stopped himself from saying something, he would later regret.

“Who else is here?” Luke asked and changed the subject.

“Chewie. He accompanied me and is watching over the Millennium Falcon.”

Again she thought of Han Solo. In spite of the short time, he was like a father to her until Kylo Ren, actually called Ben Solo, killed him before her very eyes.

_If I see him again, he will pay for what he did. I swear!_

She felt a fury rise in her which was not good; since it was the way to the dark side. So she tried to calm down and concentrated on her real mission.

She knew, she could not persuade him to fight for the resistance, but maybe to something else?

“If you do not want to fight for the galaxy then I … I would like to become a Jedi.“

The words surprised him. It seemed as if he did not know how to react.

“The force is strong in you. I have already felt that with your arrival,” he said and scratched his beard with his mechanical hand. “However, I do not know whether I can teach you. After all this time.“

_He has to help me, I want it so badly . Only then I can understand what is happening to me._

With a shaking hand she held up the lightsaber again. “I beg you.“

“I believe, I will regret this.”

Taking a deep breath he said, “Alright then. I will show you the ways of the Force.”

All at once, an absolutely new world opened for Rey where she never thought, she would find herself in. She could hardly believe her luck.

“Thanks you so much. You don’t how much this means to me.”

“But I warn you. The Force you will be dealing with will test you to your limits and you may even lose yourself in this pursuit. Are you willing to risk yourself?”

Only now she became conscious of not realizing what she was up against. She felt conflicted and afraid.

_What if I can’t make it? Would this all be for nothing?_

Luke felt the insecurity. “If you are not sure, now is your opportunity to leave. However, if you you decide to stay here, then you must finish your training. Otherwise the power within you will be uncontrollable and you will lose yourself.”

_What do I have to lose? I will never see my family again and who knows, if Finn will ever recover from his injuries. Here is a new start. A hope._

Rey nodded easily and looked at Luke.

“I am ready for everything.“

“Well when this is what you want, your training begins at the break of dawn.“

Before they left, something else occurred to Rey. “Wait! You have forgotten something.”

This time, when she gave him the saber, Skywalker accepted it. As soon as his fingers closed round the hilt, he was pulled into the memories associated with it.

He stared at the lightsaber for a bit before coming out of the reverie. Rey could not resist looking at it once more.

“You better rest for tomorrow, because it will be a hard day,” he said and fastened the lightsaber to his belt. With that, he started walking away and motioned her to follow him.

 _I can’t wait for it_ , she thought and followed Luke.


	3. Kylo Ren I

* * *

_How could this happen? Where did she get this huge strength?_

In spite of the violent explosions and the disrepair of the planet, Kylo Ren could think of nothing else, other than about his fight with Rey.

The moment where she trusted in the Force, accepted her true self and destiny, and towered above him. As a gift, she had left him a scar across his face.

He still felt excruciating pain and could taste the metallic taste of blood on his lips. His injuries were too severe to move, and he had also lost the will for survival.

The snow did not feel so icy any more and his mood was surprisingly calm and peaceful.

_Is this now the end? Defeated by a simple scavenger girl? But why do I feel no hatred or rage? But relief?_

More and more craters formed on the artificial planet. Trees crashed and the sound of destruction reverberated around him.

Kylo Ren just lay on the snowy ground and looked up to the sky. He thought that it was time to join his father.

_Han Solo, why did you let this happen?_

He closed the eyes and waited for his end.

_At least this internal fight will soon be over._

Suddenly, he heard steps scrambling through the snow.

“General, we have found him,“ a voice shouted.

Kylo Ren lifted up his head and saw several stormtroopers and a man whom he only knew too well. General Hux approached them.

“Well, then take him. We must get of this planet as soon as possible.“

The stormtroopers did what was ordered to them. Two of them tried to lift Kylo Ren of the ground. Groaning he fell again on the knees, because he was still too weak.

Pain flowed through his body. One of the troopers turned to Hux.

“Sir, what we should do? In his state he can’t get far.“

After a pause he said, "With all respect, sir, but wouldn’t it be better, if we leave him behind?"

Menacingly, Hux stood before him. “FN-2103, you are not here to give advice. You have to fulfil an order. Bringing Kylo Ren back to Supreme Leader Snoke.“

Again the explosions could be heard and this time it got closer.

“You do what I say, or I leave you here behind to die. Have I expressed myself clearly enough?“

“Yes, General,“ the soldier answered frightened. With the help of the other stormtroopers, they managed to transport Kylo Ren to the expected spaceship.

Before the dark warrior knew what happened, he only saw black and lost his consciousness.

 

It was quiet. The beeping noises were the only sound one could hear. Kylo Ren tried to open his eyes.

He was not on Starkiller. He could ascertain that because of the unusual silence.

_I am not dead, why am I still alive?_

Further he browsed the chamber and recognised that he lay on a bed. Around him stood medical apparatuses and a medi-bot which was able to dress wounds, but he did not have other functions.

There he lay, in nothing except his trousers.

_At least I am alone and the scavenger can not humiliate me any longer._

Instinctively, he touched the injury which Rey has gave him. However, he felt no curvatures or unevenness.

_That can not be!_

To be truly convinced, the young man searched for something, to see it with his own eyes. He pushed everything aside and also met in his hectic rush the droid which bleeped nastily at him.

Finally, he found a small mirror and considered himself in it.

Though his face still had some abrasions, the wound itself had completely healed. Moreover, it didn’t seem to be on the old place either. The new scar began above the right eyebrow, in the direction of the eye, along his cheek and up to his shoulder.

_How is this possible?_

“Of the looks of it, you had presumably one of your 'famous' accesses again.“

Kylo Ren did not notice, that Hux had appeared. To be honest it made no difference to him. Meanwhile Hux explored, with the hands behind the back, the damaged room and the medi-bot which had contorted in a corner.

He waited for Kylo to say something, but because this was not the case, he himself started to talk.

“Since I receive no gratitude for my rescue operation, let's immediately get to the important things. I should bring you to Leader Snoke, however because you were in a critical state, we thought medical treatment was required first.“

Again he waited for a reaction of Ren, but nothing.

Sighing, Hux continued, “We are on the Finalizer, it was the next recourse after Starkiller Base. Though these Resistance-scums have destroyed our most important weapon, However, I have eliminated their precious Republic.“

With the mention of the Republic, the General looked smugly at Kylo Ren who in the meantime sat up.

“Forgive me, I know that you don’t like the subject, because you had a personal relation to Hosnian Prime.“

Since Hux had entered the chamber, Kylo never faced his opponent, however after he heard about the Hosnian destruction, he turned to glare at him.

Hux did not seem to be intimidated. Quite the opposite of it.

“Pity that we could’nt destroy the Ileenium system as well, along with your filthy mother!“

All of a sudden, Kylo’s hand closed around Hux’s throat and he found himself being Force choked.

“Now you shut up, or I swear to you, you will experience pain even worse. More than you could imagine with your little brain.“

With full strength, he flung Hux against the wall. He felt the dark side growing in him again.

That was what he wanted, wasn’t it?

Wheezy, the General tried to get up. By the impact he had presumably bruised his hip.

“I will tell this the Supreme Leader,“ he said defiantly.

“Please, do it! He will be more than glad to know about this.“

An offended Hux hobbled from the room. Kylo was alone again.

_Snoke would like to see me? Does he want to punish me?_

Because Hux mentioned his mother, he was also thinking of her.

_Does she know about Han Solo? The fact that I am guilty? The fact that I have murdered my own father?_

Full of fury, he hit with his fist against the wall which he had flung Hux. The vibration resounded in the whole room and even the Medi-Bot felt the push-wave.

_Why? Why they didn’t they simply leave me behind?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Kylo Ren. Little longer than the last ones, but not long enough. ^^  
> Next chapter, we learn about Poe and there will be a emotional moment.  
> Very interested in your feedback, so pls write some, if you want to.


	4. Poe I

“… This was an awful moment in the history of the Republic. A whole system simply extinguished. The culture, all the living beings; nothing is left of them. But in times like these we don‘t give up and surrender. The First Order is definitely not going to, their only aim is destruction. Even if this means to fight, we will do it. There should be justice for everybody. There should be peace for everybody. I believe in the Resistance and I believe in the freedom of the galaxy.“

Blazing applause followed the speech of General Organa. The members of the Resistance were gathered on a big field which lay near the base. Leia’s speech left a big impression.

In the middle of the field, they had established a big monument for the victims and the fallen. 

General Organa could always handle well with words and that’s why she was so popular in the Resistance. In the meantime, only a few stood on the field. Most of them were moving in the direction of the base.

Only Poe and a few others were standing around the monument. Some people cried on their friend’s shoulder, others stood mourning alone. Poe walked closer to it and saw the inscription.

_The black day of the New Republic. In memory of the Hosnian system with her victims and fallen soldiers._

Poe Dameron, the best pilot of the Resistance who had started a relay and had destroyed the Starkiller Base, together with his companions.

For the Resistance a big victory. Without them, the generator would not have been destroyed in time and therefore the Ileenium system would also not exist.

_I am celebrated as a hero, although others have risked more and sacrificed their life._

Instinctively, he touched the surface of the record. He had to think of his good friend Finn.

Finn, the name Poe gave to release him from his past as FN-2187.

_Buddy, I’ll make sure that you wake up again._

He freed himself of his thoughts and went back to the Resistance base.

 

On D'Qar the day was like every other. Only with the difference that the most important anchor point for the Resistance was extinguished two standard weeks ago and the mood of the members was appropriate.

Nevertheless, the Resistance members tried to work again. Meanwhile Poe was on his way to Finn, when he noted a small elegant woman who tried desperately to hold on BB-8.

“Please, keep still. Otherwise, I can not reconstruct your switching circuits anew,“ he heard her saying.

However, BB-8 chirped in an irritated tone which said, she should stop.

Before Poe could interrupt, Admiral Ackbar came up to him. “Captain Dameron, General Organa is expecting you in her office.“

_I can deal with Finn and BB-8 later. First I must visit General Organa._

Poe nodded to Ackbar and knocked him on the shoulder. But he could not resist a glance once more at the small woman who was still working on BB-8; especially as she let out a curse.

With a little smile, he turned away from the scene.

 

Outside the office, he stopped briefly. Poe was not sure what awaited him.

Since the incident with Han Solo, Leia has retired and had hardly spoken to anybody.

Though she took her duties as a leader, one knew that it was hard for her to deal with the occasion.

_Why does she want to see me? Does it has to do with the mission on Endor? I hope not, because that was an embarrassing moment for me._

Hesitantly, he stepped in and recognised the older woman. Only now he saw what this event had done to her.

It seemed that she had been aged years. The amusing and funny woman did not exist any more.

She sat on her chair and stared in the distance, with a certain emptiness in her eyes. However when she noticed Poe, her mood changed rapidly. She was still sad, but after she got up, she puts on a warm smile.

“Captain, good that you are here. I have something important to discuss with you,“ she explained.

The General wore a grey dress. Her hair was tied together and several rings decorated her fingers.

“As you wish,“ Poe answered.

“But before I do, I wanted to inform you that we are changing the location of the base. We will withdraw into the Outer Rim and then we can see how to proceed. Besides that, I will come to the real reason, why you are here.“

Leia looked nervous, but she tried to hide it. “I have a new task for you. It demands the highest discretion.“

With these words, she moved closer to the pilot. Because of her small body height, she had to look up to him.

“It is about Kylo Ren. You will bring him to me. Unscathed.“

He was not prepared for that. Poe thought it would be about an easy mission, like meet important people or get some information. Nonplussed, the pilot stood there, not knowingly what he should answer.

“May I ask why?“

“It is a private matter and the reasons are irrelevant. In any case, you are to put together a team and if everybody is ready, your mission starts. The sooner, the better,“ she answered and did not look at him, while she said it.

“He has a very high rank in the First Order. This will be conspicuous, when he isn’t there anymore and if they find out that we have him, they will attack us. Even without their Starkiller Base. At the moment, we don't have the number and resources for a fight. Do you really want to risk that for someone like _him_?“ he asked and stressed the last word in disgust.

Leia tried to find the right words and looked at him again. “Captain Dameron, you will obey the orders of your General and it will be not discussed any more. This conversation is over.“

Nevertheless, he was not contented.

_The Resistance could lose everything with this mission and all for a man who has tormented me and has almost murdered my best friend. Moreover, it seems that she looks after him instead of bringing him here because of military reasons._

He clenched his hands to fists. “Why can’t you just tell me the reasons? Then maybe I would understand it.“

“You say no more word.“

But he did not and spoke further, “Apparently you have already forgotten what he has done. He has attacked villages, murdered innocent people; that by the way I have witnessed with my own eyes. Through him, I have experienced pain which I never imagined could exist. Finn is in a coma because of him and nobody knows whether he ever wakes up again or not.“

With every enumeration he became angrier. “And what about Han Solo? He killed his own father without even thinking twice. Your husband! I would be happy, if they transport him in the back corner of the galaxy and let him rot there!“

Suddenly it was quiet in the office. What followed was a bang. The cheek of Poe became red and Leia stood there with an outstretched hand. Stunned by this action, the pilot touched his cheek, where the slap had hit him.

“You are rejected for the mission. I have believed, I could count on you, but I was mistaken. Now it would be the best, if you leave,“ she said in a controlled tone and turned the back to him.

To him, it suddenly became all clear why she would want to have someone like Kylo Ren here.

_Why I have not thought immediately about that, but this makes the situation not better._

“You want to have him with the Resistance, because you believe he is still _Ben Solo_.“

Although she had turned away, one recognised that she cramped with the mention of this name.

“I advise you to rethink this. Your son once was a good person. However, this is no longer the case. He will not change and it would be for the best, if you can finally accept it.”

With that, Poe left the office and did not look back to realise that General Organa had started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Poe. Hope you liked it.  
> Next we learn more about Rey and her training with Luke. If you liked it you can write comments. I would be happy, if you do.  
> So see you next time ^^


	5. Rey II

The morning crept up on Ahch-To, painting the sky a beautiful gold and reflecting on the water around the island. The sun rays lit up the gigantic water planet. Rey lay there, slumbering on a humble bed inside her tiny hut.

Because for the first time, she could properly sleep in her life, she overslept for her training.

Startled, she woke up.

_Why didn't he wake me up? He knows I train with him today._

In a hurry, she looked for her clothes and put them on. Then she checked, if she had everything.

_My stuff, stick, yeah should be all._

The hut, in which Rey had slept, belonged to one of several stone huts on Ahch-To. By the construction, one noticed that these were built many thousands years ago. Rey and Luke had separate huts.

It did not bother her, because she was used to the loneliness. She was aware, that she had to earn his trust. However, she had hoped for a warmer reception. The feeling that he did not want her here, tormented the girl.

_I hope this will change soon, because we will spend some time together on this island._

She came out of the dwelling and deeply inhaled the fresh sea air. Even though she was late, she enjoyed this moment.

But as it became brighter and brighter, she hurried; Luke would not wait forever.

_Where were we supposed to meet again? He said something about a gigantic rock which lies near the small hut village._

So she looked for it.

After a longer search, she found him on the aforesaid rock and to her surprise, Luke was sitting on it.

_How did he get up there? The lump is at least thirteen feet high and it doesn‘t look, as if there is something to climb on. At least I see nothing._

Luke sat there in a sartorial seat. His hands lay folded in his lap and his eyes were closed. She had to raise her head high to see him.

Before Rey could draw his attention, he turned to her. “You are too late. Meeting place was by this rock at sunrise.“

“I am sorry, but I have never slept in my life as well as here. Besides, I have probably forgotten the time and …“

“Your excuses doesn‘t interest me. If you agree on something, you keep it. This should be your first lesson,“ Luke noted while not looking at her.

His eyes were still closed. No emotion came from him.

Not knowing, what he wanted from her, she asked him, “Now that I am here. What should I do first?“

Something occurred to her. Among the rest, she wanted to work more on her abilities.

Though mind controlling the stormtrooper worked, it only succeed after the third attempt. And she could pull the lightsaber out of the snow, only with a lot of strain.

At last, it simply needed a lot of practise, Rey knew that.

Excitedly, she waited for an answer which she also got.

“At first, you will run. A whole round around the island and in less than one standard hour. The start and the aim is this rock.“

_What did he just say? Running? Is he serious?_

“I thought today we would train with the lightsaber or you will teach me how to use the Force.“

Luke stirred easily, but one had to look more accurate to recognise.

“First, it is important to learn perseverance, condition, and discipline. Then, someone can show you the ways of the Force “

The sun became quite bright, so that a ray reflected on the old Jedi Master. It made him look even more imposing.

Since she was a child, Rey revered him deeply. She always listened to the stories at the Niima Outpost, as the people spoke about the mysterious Jedi. That he was more a legend than a real person.

However, she found his teaching methods very questionable.

“I don‘t need to train my perseverance and discipline. I have achieved that on Jakku. So can we simply skip that?“

“We will see, if you come back in the aforesaid time,“ Luke said, without himself moving.

It seemed, as if he had gone back to sleep. But he was absolutely awake.

Rey pressed her hands on the hips. “No problem, but if I make it, then we start immediately with the lightsaber training.“

“And if you don’t make it, which will probably be the case, you will do what I say, without contradicting and perform your duties conscientiously,“ Luke added.

_This will be easy. A whole round run in less than one standard hour. A child's play._

Rey stood on the stone ground and positioned herself beside the rock; ready to begin.

“Can I start?“ she asked.

“Your time started a minute ago.“

“But, you didn't say anything!“ she countered against him.

“Now, nearly two.“

_I can complain later, I should start._

With immense strength, she propelled herself forwards and ran off. Along the coast, she ran, without interruption. Rey did not know, how much time she still had, but she got a feeling that half of the way was done.

From many years scavenging metal pieces and spaceship sections, her body was in great condition. Rey also showed no signs of exhaustion.

_Already finished three quarters of the round._

On her way, she noticed peculiar creatures who looked like birds. Rey could not have a exact look at them, because she had to move on.

_Almost there. I can see the front side of the rock._

With a sprint, she reached to the aim and fell with outstretched arms on the meadow. She lay there with a grin on her face.

_Tomorrow, the real training goes off._

Luke still sat fossilised on top of the rock. He already knew that she was here.

“You are about five standard minutes too late.“

Rey's laughter disappeared and she soared surprised. “No this can‘t be right! I know that I have made it in time.“

_Well it is not like there is a clock, but still!_

“I know it and you should not question it,“ Luke explained and spoke further, “You will train as planned in your perseverance and in the others things.“

Rey wanted to argue against it, but she was too exhausted to begin a discussion. Moreover, with every negative emotion, she felt closer to dark side and she tried everything she can, to stay away from it. So she left it there.

The Jedi Master seemed to awake. He lifted of the rock like a feather and lowered himself softly before her on the ground.

Surprised by this act, Rey looked at Luke. “Woah how did you do this?“

“Many years of practise.“

He passed her. “And that is why you need discipline and above all concentration. Now you do what I have done before.“

She knew what he meant and sat down cross-legged on the ground.

“And breathe.“

“Really, shouldn‘t I focus more on the Force?“ she asked him expectantly.

“Just breathe,” he spoke further without paying heed on her words.

Rey breathed, again and again. She repeated this process a few times.

After that, Luke continued his lessons.

“Now, concentrate!“

She focused within herself and turned everything out. But the noises around her were a distraction. The rushing wind and the sound of the sea waves became clearer.

“I see nothing at all. Only the blackness, when i close my eyes.“

Luke marched in a circle. “You are not concentrated enough. You must tune everything out. Only then, the Force can help you.“

Sighing, she tried it all over again, but nothing happened.

“It doesn't work,“ she said desperately.

“Take any occasion you get and then you will get there. Now continue.“

Hours have passed and Rey still sat there and tried to recognise something. But everything what she perceived, were the sounds of the nature and something little bit differently. It was high tones which had come from a bird.

_Are these the animals whom I saw before? Well what else could they be?_

And her guess was right.

Small bird-like creatures waddled in a group of four to the girl. It seemed that their big eyes looked at her with joy.

Rey opened her eyes to get a better look at them. They made a impression, but gave no answer.

Instead they squeaked and jumped on her. One could believe they wanted to attack the girl. However, the opposite was the case.

After a long time, she could laugh again and forget her worries.

Luke seemed very unenthused about them; probably because Rey had interrupted her practise.

Suddenly, he brought out a stick and injured the beings with an electric shock.

“Why did you have to do that? They just wanted to play!“ Rey protested angrily.

“You get distracted easily, you need to work on your concentration. You are disappointing me already.“

“It is only the first day!“

“I would say, you have finished your training for today. We meet tomorrow at the same time and you will be punctual. Otherwise, you can spend the whole day, with running.“

With that, Luke turned away and disappeared.

The shock was real. Rey could not do anything, she was not able to react.

_Why is he so unfriendly to me? I have done nothing to him!_

Rey rose of the ground and wanted to go back to her home, when she heard a voice that murmured something what she did not understand. Uncertainly, she peered behind herself, but nobody was there.

_Strange._

With it, she proceeded back to the stone huts. Before her own, she saw Chewie. She enclosed the Wookie in an embrace.

Then he questioned Rey something in his language.

“How was my day? Not so well, I hope it gets better.“

Again, he howled in. This time louder. “If you say so, but I think Luke should do his part,“ she answered.

It was already getting dark and normally Chewie was at this time with Luke. She did not know what he was doing there. Rey would have much rather wanted him with her. Chewie was her only friend here on Ahch-To.

“You have to go and don’t make him wait. Believe me, this doesn’t end good.“

Once again, Chewie squeezed her firmly and stomped away. In the hut inside, she fell exhausted on the bed.

_I do not know which is worse. Ahch-To or Jakku?_

With these thoughts, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Rey and her training. Yeah Luke is a little, grumpy, old man. But he has his reasons. You will see.  
> Next chapter, Kylo Ren and his meeting with Snoke. Well you can guess where this goes.  
> See you there ;)


	6. Kylo Ren II

Kylo Ren stayed in the medbay for four standard days, His wounds had completely healed and only the scar on his face was still visible.

Now that his state was stable again, it was time to meet the Supreme Leader.

Although the young man would have prefered to avoid this meeting. However, it seemed there was no other choice for him, because Snoke will contact him. One way or another.

Thus he prefered to meet him on his own terms if he brought it behind himself immediately.

So he got off the bed and recognised that the medi-droid, from the last dispute, had positioned itself in the off-mode.

Moreover, new clothes which resembled his old ones, lay on the cupboard which stood facing his bed. The difference was that the garments were more elegant.

Then something else got his attention. It was the helmet which was actually destroyed in the explosion.

_How did they get it?_

As soon as the thought came, it also disappeared again. To him, it made no difference anymore.

Silently, he took his things and got dressed.

 

His meeting with Snoke should take place in a conference room where the projector was already prepared. The conversations always took place through this holoprojector.

Nobody knew exactly where the leader of the First Order was stationed, not even Ren.

On his way, he hit on stormtroopers and officers who stared at him, in surprise or fear. Many had thought that he had died by the destruction of Starkiller. Hence the surprise that this was not the case.

Casually, the dark warrior went on.

In front of the meeting room, he stopped briefly, before he stepped in, with an unpleasant feeling.

Inside, stood a big, oval table. In front of the table, the projector lay on the ground. Ren did not have to switch it on at all, because it had activated itself.

One could recognise the hologram of Snoke. However, in contrast to the Starkiller Base, was this projection 'standard size', but still menacing as usual.

“You are a disgrace, Kylo Ren! I have anticipated that such a thing will happen. Not only have you lost against the scavenger girl, you let her escape!“ the Supreme Leader yelled angrily.

Embarrassed, Kylo Ren stood there and resigned himself to the reprimanded.

“I once told you that your _weakness_ will fail you.“

Actually, it should not bother him, because he knew that it was not true. At least he believed it.

“She means nothing to me,“ he answered to his Master's reproaches.

Suddenly his scar began to hurt. He suppressed the pain, because he wanted to show the Supreme Leader the strength that he criticised him for.

Snoke noted his struggle, even though Kylo had his mask on. But the Supreme Leader left it there.

Something else was more important to him. “My young student, it is time to finish your education. You know what that means?“

“Yes,“ Kylo Ren said and stood even more upright. “You will show me the ways of the combining Force and explain to me her meaning. How I can understand these visions which have tormented me for many years.“

“That’s not all.“

The hologram of Snoke soared up and stood on eye level with the dark warrior. One saw, the disfigured face and the deep scars which could freeze the blood in someone’s veins. However, most disconcerting were the eyes which were more cruel than anything in existence.

“Your last mission will be the same as your previous one. To find Skywalker and destroy him once and for all.“

“Supreme Leader, I don‘t know where he is. The members of the Resistance now have the map and with it we may never have chance to find him,“ Kylo chipped in.

“Do you really think, that this is the only way?“

The sparkle in the eyes of the Supreme Leader became bigger and his expression even more evil.

“Because now I know in which person the Force has awoken, it isn’t a problem anymore, to find Skywalker and therefore you get another task.“

For the dark warrior, the room felt smaller and his heart started to beat faster. He knew what Snoke was going to ask him to do.

But he did not want to admit it. Not after all what happened.

“It has do with the girl.“

Snoke nodded and the projection of him sat down on the chair again. “Through her, you are able to find out where the last Jedi scum is located. And with this knowledge, you can fulfill your duty. It is a great opportunity to give you an understanding about the combining Force. It space the time and even the whole galaxy. Because of that, it is possible to predict your destiny and so much more.“

Kylo Ren listened carefully, because he wanted to know more about the Force. He knew a lot already from his time as Luke's student. How one could handle the Force and use it. Still a lot was unclear to him.

 

_Finally, I get the possibility to understand, why I always get this vision. Even if this tells to get in contact with the scavenger, I will do it._

Unexpectedly, a picture of her appeared in his head. How she closed her eyes and accepted the Force in herself for the first time. He thought back then that she will change to his side and become his pupil.

_If only she … No! This mistake will not happen to me ever again. I will be like my grandfather, but stronger and more powerful. This fear will not be in my way._

Resolutely, he crossed his hands. “I want to know more. Please, show me.“

The Supreme Leader did not look convinced. “I will instruct you in it, but first you have to finish your mission.“

The eyes of the dark warrior were irritated. “But you said, you will teach me!”

“And I will, but only a small part that will help you build up a connection with the girl. I will show you the rest, when you return from your mission.“

Though it was not what he wanted, he was satisfied.

_Better that than nothing._

“First, kneel and close your eyes.“

Kylo Ren did what he said.

“Then, concentrate. Feel only the Force which surrounds you. Dim all other senses. Only think of the scavenger. Think of her face, of her garment, everything what occurs to you. Now, connect with her.“

However, it did not work. Everything he saw, was a never ending darkness and nothing more.

Snoke noticed this. “You must exert yourself more. I feel that you are still in this reality. To find her, you must leave your body. Unite with the Force. Free yourself from your body.“

Once again, he took his entire concentration together and tried to imagine her. With her unique hair-style, the innocent-looking face, and above all those strong eyes. Thats what fascinated him mostly about her.

Suddenly, he felt a sort of freeing and he felt weightless.

Kylo was pulled by something. It was so fast that everything around him lost forms.

After an eternity, he noticed that he was not on the Finalizer anymore; at least his soul was not.

Kylo Ren was on an island which gave him familiar vibes.

_This is the island that was in the mind of the girl._

Before he could investigate more, he was pulled back again.

This time he was inside of a tree which carried a huge aggregation of the Force. Kylo looked in all possible directions and then he saw them.

Together with Luke, Rey stood before a table where a book lay and she looked angry.

“Because it is written here, you think that this is the only truth?“ he heard her saying.

Actually, Rey said more, but her voice was not audible any more. One saw only, how her lips were moving and she was reaching out for this book.

Curiously, he stepped closer, in the faith to find out more about the events.

Rey's mouth did not move any more. Instead, she was staring in the direction, where he stood. Her facial expression was frozen and her eyes wide open.

At this moment, there were only the two of them. The time seemed to have stopped. Nobody said anything.

_She knows that I am here!_

He heard her thoughts. _Something about Ehch-Tu … no Ahch-To._

The picture of the tree and the scavenger suddenly became blurred; started to disappear before his eyes.

It went on and soon there was only the darkness left and he had returned into his body.

After his unique trip, Kylo Ren could hardly breathe.

He had never experienced this. Though he lived through visions of foreign events, but never of this magnitude.

“As I see, it has worked. Now the question is, whether did you succeeded or not?“ the hologram of Snoke enquired.

Dizzy wheezy, he stood up, although he still had problems to breathe quietly.

With a lot of trouble overcoming, he answered, “Yes, I know where she is and Skywalker is with her.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Reylo stuff. Don't worry their meeting get closer and closer!  
> Next chapter is a Poe one. Things will happen. Big things.  
> See you next time :)


	7. Poe II

The Resistance had moved their base to another planet. The risk was too big that the First Order would attack D'Qar and with it take every hope, to destroy the new menace.

The Resistance fighters used gigantic spaceships which were provided by the New Republic and used them as a base.

These were polished capillary inside and shone in silver metal. Also one could see through a panoramic window into the wide galaxy.

Since the discussion with General Organa, things had happened. Poe did not exchanged any words with Leia. Even more, they have ignored each other and if there were meetings, they had not attended.

If they encountered each other on their way to work, they avoided the other one following a disagreeable silence.

In spite of all that, something struck him the most. Leia always contacted a person. He did not know exactly, who this was.

However he could say with certainty that it was not a man, because Leia appealed to the person with 'her'.

Poe could not find out more about this affair, but for him it made the impression that these conversations were of importance.

And in terms of the members of the Resistance. They have significantly lowered their expectations and their passionate fire was much subdued.

Therefore, they saw in the best pilot of the Resistance, a leader guide figure, and that is, why they had such high demands. Some of them wanted a meeting with Princess Leia, since she did not let anyone see her privately.

Others looked for advice or tips for what the next steps were. So basically, Poe was the only elective, authoritarian strength in the Resistance. Yet, he did not want to bear this huge responsibility.

Poe took every opportunity, to visit Finn on the medical station.

Also on this day, he decided to see his good friend.

_Thanks to the Force, Finn‘s transport to the new base occurred without any problems._

From the doctors he found out that the former stormtrooper was recovering.

Since the day, they first met, he liked Finn. What he admired about him most, was the courage and the devotion for the Resistance.

And with every visit, he thought more and more about him. That likeable face, the dark eyes.

_With Finn I feel something what I have never felt before. Every time I look at him, I get this prickle in my belly. Hopefully he wakes up soon. He has to!_

He also could have yelled his thoughts out loud, because everybody around him interrupted their work and stared at him.

Clearing his throat, he swept back in his usual 'Poe-mode' and went to the medical station.

 

Finn lay in one of the so-called coma capsules. Inside of it, Finn was attached to thousands of cables which kept the young man alive.

From the outside, it seemed like Finn was in a deep sleep. To his surprise, he noticed another person in this room.

It was the dainty woman who tried to repair BB-8. Her look was pointed at Finn.

Though she was so focused on him, she was not aware that Poe was near her. The pilot looked behind himself and checked, whether they were alone.

After he stepped closer to the capsule, the med bay door closed behind him. The pilot got the opportunity to speak with her.

“BB-8 can sometimes be really headstrong.“

She pulled out from her hypnosis and turned to him.

At first, the woman could not say anything, until she found the words. “You have seen it? How embarrassing! He simply didn‘t want me to work on him. If he wasn’t so cute, I would have turned him to scrap metal already.“

Poe tried to hide his smile, because after she told him about it, she nibbled slightly at her thumb. Presumably a bad habit, but a cute one.

“I have never seen you with the Resistance. Are you new here?“

The young woman with the black hair, which she had tied together in a plait, looked up at Poe.

“Yes you are right, I am. My name is Rose. Rose Tico. I am responsible for the technology here. But only for little things like reworkings and repairing-stuff. Therefore, the thing with BB-8. And you are Poe Dameron, the hero of the Resistance who achieved an important victory,“ she gushed. “Everybody speaks of you.“

_At least one person who is optimistic towards the whole situation._

“I feel flattered, but the compliments shouldn’t count for me alone. There were others who risked more than me. Like Finn for example. If it hadn‘t been for him, the shields couldn’t have been deactivated, the planet wouldn’t exist and … you can imagine the rest.“

Rose twisted her eyes and looked at Finn again. The charming attitude seemed to disappear.

“Who says that this story is the truth? We were not there, when it happened. Everybody could have done it. Was not Han Solo also there, before …“

She stopped herself and nibbled at her thumb again, before she spoke further, “In any case, I find the whole story unreliable.“

Poe looked at her as if she had told a joke, but did not understood the point.

“It is the truth. At this point, you can trust me.“

She shook unbelievingly the head. “How can I? He is a stormtrooper.“

“Ex-stormtrooper.“

“Somebody who has worked for the First Order or still does,” Rose said, with a sharp look directed at Poe.

She was persuaded from what she asserted that he was sure of. However, Poe could not endure the fact that Finn was for some people still an enemy.

He stood on the other side of the capsule, face to face with the dark-haired woman.

“You should give him more respect. Because of his courage and the bravery in the fight against Kylo Ren, he lies here.“

“And if supposedly, this is the truth. That this man has saved our lives and everything. He is still a traitor. I am not a fan of these power-obsessed dudes and I don’t want to talk about their morality images. But this man has renounced his unity. Put himself against them and killed many of them. And I should give somebody like him my trust and respect,“ she replied contemptuously.

“Then I don‘t understand it. When you don’t like him, why are you here?“ he asked her.

Rose knew no answer for it or she did not want to answer.

Still she responded, “To be honest, I don‘t know.“

The artificial, respiration machine uttered loudly noises, while Poe and Rose stopped briefly to breath and turned to the capsule. But it was nothing special, only the working process of the device.

_For a moment I thought …_

Poe laid his hand on the matted glass and Rose noted the intensity in his eyes, when he looked at Finn.

“I admire you, Captain Dameron. I really do. But it wakes the impression as if you are worried more about him than he is worth,“ Rose answered.

“Well, it seems … how I should say it, as if you have a crush on him. A big one?“

The face of the pilot turned into a dark red colour. He was not prepared for this question.

“That is none of your concern.“

The conversation could not be finished. Suddenly, the whole room began to tremble. They had to hold on to something, to prevent from falling down. Another quake followed and this time, one could hear sounds of blaster shots.

After the vibrations of the tremble were over, Poe first checked the life preservation capsule of Finn. It was intact, but the danger was not banished.

“What is going on?“ Rose asked him anxiously.

“Stay here and take care of him. Do you have a weapon with you?“

She reached shaky to her pocket and pulled out a small blaster.

“If somebody gets in and tries to do something to you, shoot without hesitating. Do you understand me?“

“Yes, but …“

“Your opinion doesn’t interest me now. This is an order from your Captain and you will obey it. So I repeat again: Do you understand me?“

Rose knew, she could not bring herself to say anything against it, so she only nodded.

The pilot checked, whether he also had his blaster with him and quickly ran to the exit.

“Hey wait, do you believe it is the First Order?“

He had already thought about it, but how could they find out their location again.

_Maybe there was a spy, but who could it be?_

In any case, he had no time to think about it. At least not now.

All he could do, was to give her an answer. “It looks like it.“

 

On the base, chaos ruled. The members of the Resistance ran around and shot at the attackers. By the fog of the explosions, it was hard to say who had attacked them. However, he knew the answer already.

_I hope, they have brought General Organa in security. The First Order can’t get her._

In the smoke, he tried to recognise something and saw a shape of a white armament who was about, to shoot on a lying man on the ground.

Without hesitating, Poe pulled out his weapon and eliminated the stormtrooper. Then he turned to the man who still was completely shocked.

“Everything alright?“ Poe asked and helped him up.

“Yes, thanks, Captain Dameron.“

With it, the man disappeared in other fight battles.

_We will not make it. I can try to destroy with my X-Wing as many Tie-Fighters as possible. At least many of them can’t flee any more._

His aim was the hangar where his wing also stood. On the way, he met up with BB-8 who swung nervously to and fro.

He could thanked his luck. “Old friend, I need you right now. Come with me!“

Immediately, BB-8 rolled beside him. Poe ran as fast as he could.

Sparks filled the rooms. Around him, his comrades tried to eliminate as many opponents as possible.

Poe was almost at the hangar. His black X-Wing stood in the gigantic hall. Other pilots were also about, to get into their ships.

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion dispensed in the hall. Everything that was inside, did not exist any more or had disintegrated.

The chance to win became more and more less.

At the new hole by the hangar exit, one could recognise the silhouette of a shape dressed in silver; followed by several stormtroopers. They marched inside the base; ready to attack.

Poe knew, he was outnumbered, but he could not allow that they took even more lives.

_If I should die, I will at least sacrifice my life in the name of the Resistance and take as many as possible with me._

The chrome-dressed woman moved up closer to the pilot. Immediately, he shot at the stormtrooper behind her and he drooped down dead.

But it was not enough. Again, there came new soldiers and positioned themselves behind their leader.

Now, she also recognised the pilot and took targeted him with her blaster.

Poe had no more ammunition. So he simply stood there.

_Pity that I never could reveal my feelings for you Finn. Probably it wasn’t meant to be._

There followed another vibration. Presumably somebody released a thermal detonator again. This time, gigantic parts flew of the cover and one of these parts hit Poe on the head. He toppled and lost consciousness.

 

Standard minutes later, he woke up dazedly. Incapable of moving. But he did not see the chrome-dressed woman.

_Apparently she thought that the scaffolding has killed me and went off._

The only thing that he perceived was the blazing fire. The heat and the smoke made everything even worse. He did not hear any more shots.

Instead, he recognised the chrome armoured woman, holding somebody at blaster point.

Words followed like, _Leave the Resistance alone and I come with you and we have fulfilled our mission we withdraw._

Poe had to look several times, but to him it became clear that the prisoner was General Organa.

_No, I have to detain her. She is too important!_

Before he could carry out the plan, he lost his consciousness to the musty dense smoke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Leia got captured, we have to wait and see where this goes.  
> But at least some Stormpilot ;)  
> Next time we have an important chapter with Rey.  
> So as always, see you there ^^


	8. Rey III

For several standard days, Rey practiced her running and meditating skills. Luke did not let her do anything else. Though it annoyed her, but at least she felt a little different. She could already concentrate better and her stamina had increased.

The only thing that had not changed, was her relationship with Luke. The old Jedi Master was still reticent towards her. But right now, all of this was not a problem, because she saw the open sea in front of her.

The rushing of the waves and the salty, fishy smell.

For her, it was unfamiliar and an new experience. That is why she carried out her medication exercises at the beach, because there she could enjoy the ease.

The day was sunny and cloudless. The weather was mild with a light warmth.

Rey sat cross-legged with her hands in her lap.

_Breathe, just breathe. Concentrate on the Force._

“You are doing very well. Take your time. Patience is important,“ Luke explained, while he stood near her and observed her.

Rey had already give up to except more from her training.

 _You have no chance against him_ , she thought.

Again, she breathed in and out. She did not know why, but Rey touched her hands to the stony ground and stayed there. Suddenly the small stones which lay beside her, float slowly up one after other in the air.

One could see that the Force surrounded the girl. Her thoughts were focused only at this moment and she felt a feeling of freedom. Of letting go.

Even Luke could not hide his amazement. “During all these years, I have never experienced, someone with such a profound connection with the Force. I believe you are ready now.“

_Is it what I think?_

Rey opened her eyes and grinned. “Does it mean, I can train with the lightsaber?“

“Don’t be so excited.“

Luke took her stick. “First, you show me, how you can handle with your own weapon.“

He threw it to her, while she caught it.

“Begin.“

Willingly, Rey stood in starting position, with both hands on her staff. The cliff where she did her training, looked immense from the distance. She breathed out and pushed her staff straight forward and back again.

Then she swung her weapon from the left to the right and made a rotation, until she stood in starting position. The stick, directed in front of her body.

Luke seemed impressed. “Obviously you can handle it better than I thought. A little sloppy, but we can work on that. Now, repeat the pattern a few times.“

She lifted her stick obediently and repeated this pattern several times. With Luke’s help and corrections, she trained as long as she could perform it, without any problems.

After sometime, Luke brought out the lightsaber and handed it to the girl.

“Take it.“

With an uncertain feeling, she accepted it. This time it was Rey who stared at it.

_He really gave it to me, without asking for it._

She could not hold back a smile. "Thanks."

“Let’s see, if I made the right decision. Do the same exercises again. Only this time, you must pay attention to the fact that your current weapon is lighter and you don‘t need too much strength anymore. Use this lightness to your advantage,“ he explained to the girl.

Luke wanted to show her, how to activate it, but Rey had already acquired this knowledge from her last confrontation with Kylo Ren. A blue-luminous laser came out of the clutch fixture.

With it came this known feeling. She swung it a few times to and fro.

“It is really easy. I remember how heavy it felt, when I fought with it the first time,“ she murmured in recollection.

“To own a lightsaber is an honour. Only those who were worthy, owned such an unique weapon. And you are now one of them,“ Luke said.

“Now concentrate again and do the forms with your lightsaber.“

And she did.

The same, what she carried out with her staff, she also performed it with the lightsaber. At the beginning, Rey used too much strength, so that the exercises looked stiff.

But because of Luke’s apprenticeships and the several hours of training, the lightsaber techniques became better.

Till dusk, she practiced on the cliff.

_I feel more and more like a Jedi!_

The thoughts pleased her. She wanted to keep the saber. However, it did not belong to her. After Rey repeated the practise one more time, she pressed it silently in the hand of her teacher and only hung her stick on her back.

On the way back to the Beehive huts, they met the guards of the islands. These had no human forms. One could compare them to small amphibian looking creatures.

Luke explained to her that they protected the Jedi temple from outsiders on one of the neighbouring islands. Even Skywalker was not allowed to enter the inside of the temple. The place was too holy for the Caretakers.

But Rey wanted to visit this place. Just to see the works of the Jedi, with her own eyes. The guards welcomed Luke and Rey.

The Caretakers wore white clothes and in addition suitable head veils. Then, some of them withdrew to her dwellings and the others sauntered in other directions, presumably to the Jedi temple.

As always, Luke said goodbye to her and disappeared in his hut. Meanwhile, Rey got used to it. At least she had Chewie. Though he was not there at the moment, he always offered her a warming shoulder. And she did not forget her new friends, the Porgs.

Rey took every opportunity, to feed the bird-like creatures with her own food. Also this time, five Porgs waited in front of her hut and pursued her with her gigantic, black eyes.

“Yes I know. You’ll have to be patient,“ she explained to them.

The food was prepared by the Caretakers and it mostly was alga puree and roasted fish. Not the best that Rey had ever eaten, but also not the worst. Nothing reached the disgusting degree of the Jakku rations; she was sure of it.

Inside her new dwelling, she filed all her things. The prepared dinner was on the table and it was the same as usual. In great hurry, Rey took the plate and wanted to run out of the hut, only to see Luke at the doorway.

He looked grumpy as always.

“Oh, I thought you won’t come today?“ Rey asked him surprised.

Basically it was a rhetorical question, because he never visited her.

Luke reacted, as if he had been already prepared for it.

“You are always alone after our lessons and maybe you would like to eat together with someone. Chewie and Artoo have other plans and though the Caretakers may accept us, they don’t want us here. Maybe they don’t like my personality. Wouldn’t blame them.“

_Is it my imagination or does Luke Skywalker want to spend time with me. Maybe to get to know me?_

Rey still held the food in her hand.

“I would gladly welcome your company, but I still have to do something,“ she explained knowing that he could not tolerate the Porgs, for reasons unknown to her.

Contemptuously, he waved his hand. “I have chased these little monsters away. They are not worth it. Don’t waste your food on them, believe me.“

Luke went into the hut and sat down on one of the few chairs. Rey did the same.

She recognised that he had no plate with him. “Have you already eaten?“

“Yes I have, but this is no reason that you remain hungry. Please eat!“ he requested to her.

Without hesitating, Rey crammed the food into her mouth. She was ravenous. After the long training, it was the most exciting thing for her to do.

_This could be the opportunity to question him about my training. I have the feeling, that he will open up in his way._

Then she swallowed her last bite and looked up at her teacher.

“I wanted to thank you. For the fact that I‘m allowed to be here and that you are training me as a Jedi. You didn’t have to, but here I am. To get the chance to be the apprentice of the legendary Luke Skywalker; one can only dream of it.“

His facial expression was more ashamed than flattered, but he was quiet and listened further to her.

“On Jakku they talked about the legends of the Jedi and Sith. How they fought and left for her ideals their lives. Of course they didn‘t believe in it and claimed it as childish nonsense. But I knew back then that I would like to become a Jedi. To fight for the good and to defeat the evil.“

“It is so much more. The light and the dark side are real, but there is more behind it.“

He laid his hands on his thighs. “Above all, the Force is strong with you. I have never experienced something like that. What do your parents say to all of this? They have certainly noted something.“

She felt her stomach churning. Never has somebody asked her directly about her parents. But she could confide to Luke. Though he may be a grouchy old man, she knew that she could tell him about her past.

“I don‘t know my parents. The only thing I know is that they left me behind on Jakku, when I was a little girl. I have never found out the reasons. I always thought they still come back, fetch me up and together we will fly home. Well for fifteen years, I have believed in this nonsense,“ Rey told him. “Until I have found out the truth that I tried to ignore.“

She did not want to cry and held back her tears. But Rey could not hide her sad eyes.

“That’s why this is all so important to me. I would like to help others. So they can live a happy life and don’t have to witness such things.“

Luke only stared at her; incapable of giving her any consolation or cheering her.

Instead he said, “I changed my mind. Tomorrow the training is cancelled. We proceed to the island Mich-To. I want to show you something there. Maybe this can help you.“

Luke lifted from his armchair. “It’s getting late. Rest well. Tomorrow is an important day.“

With it, Luke left the hut, without properly saying goodbye to her. Sighing, Rey prepared herself for the night.

_An important day. What could he mean by that?_

 

The morning broke on Ahch-To. The sky was cloudy and the air was clammy.

That is why Rey wore a poncho with a hood which she had found in one of the boxes beside her bed. Moreover, she carried her stick on her back; just to feel safe.

Luke waited by the Millennium Falcon and also had put on new clothes. He wore brown gowns which reached up to his knees. Also dark trousers and boots, in addition to a poncho.

“Are you ready?“ he asked her.

Nodding, she answered, “Sure, I can’t wait!“

She already wanted to get into the ship, when she felt a watery drop on her nose. It did not stop with that one drop. Soon, more and more drops landed on her.

“What is this?“ she shouted excitedly.

Luke could not believe it. “Wait. You don’t know what rain is?“

“So this is what it is called. _Rain_.“ She pronounced the word rain quietly.

She stood there entranced and stretched her hand out to the water. For some standard minutes, she stood still like that.

Rey enjoyed this feeling, till Luke interrupted her. “Sorry to interrupt you, but we have to go.“

Once again, she let the drops wash over her face, before they got into the Millennium Falcon.

“By the way, don’t be surprised. On this excursion, Chewie and Artoo will accompany us. Just between us, I don’t want to leave them alone with the Caretakers,“ Luke noted.

_Thank the Force! At least this excursion just became a little more entertaining._

 

The neighbouring island of Mich-To looked like every other island on this planet. With the only difference being that this one was bigger.

Luke and Rey got out of the ship, Chewie and Artoo however had to remain by the Falcon, to watch over it.

Rey could not resist and gave the Wookie an embrace. “Take good care of it, okay?“

He affirmed in Wookie language. Finally, she freed herself from her friend and turned to Luke.

During the whole flight, the old Jedi Master was quiet. He spoke with nobody and even now, he only gestured wit his hands, for her to follow.

They had to get moving, because a longer march was ahead of them. On the way, the girl discovered a gigantic temple which stood in front of a wood.

_Maybe this is the first Jedi temple?_

She wanted to examine it closer, but Luke had moved on.

_I have to go. Maybe some other time._

After a felt eternity, they seemed to have reached their destination.

“We are there.“

Luke pointed ton a tree which had no leaves. It only consisted of twisted, thick branches.

_This is the important event?_

“This is only a withered, old tree,“ she noted indignantly.

“Don’t let the appearance deceive you.“

Both went the steps up and only then, Rey recognised a gigantic hole in the tree. She felt an unbelievable strength in it, more than she had ever felt.

“According to a legend, this tree is the birthplace of the Force. Everything started from here.“

They entered carefully inside and Rey could not trust her eyes. In the tree itself, she found a small table, on which were books.

The books looked really old. Nonplussed, Rey leant her staff against the particular wall and moved to the artefacts.

Luke positioned himself next to her. “What you see here, are the old Jedi manuscripts. If not even the first ones which have ever existed. There are at least thousands of years old, from a time, before there was the Old Republic.“

With his orange, brown glove, he touched the stretched out book, before him. “But this is the most valuable one. It is called the _Journal of the Whills_. They had more knowledge than we can ever imagine. Their knowledge of the Force is incomparable. Therefore I ask you. When you think of the Force, what occurs to you first?“

Rey was not prepared for that question. Still, she tried to answer as well as she could.

“The light … the darkness,“ Rey enumerated.

Then for a reason beyond her, a word came unbidden to her mind. Although, she knew no explanation for this.

“Balance.“

Luke was surprised with her answer. “The balance is the most important part of the Force. Thanks to these scripts, I found out about this knowledge. If everything was in the balance, then there wouldn’t be anymore wars. Why do you believe the good and evil fought against each other for thousands of years? No matter, how you want to call them. Everybody thought that their views were right and therefore they went into battle. So, I see it like the Whills. These extreme views have to stop. We must start to accept both sides in ourselves.“

“What are you talking about? The Jedi have preserved the galaxy from destruction. Only the good may exist. This is the truth!“

Luke shook his head and proceeded to the exit. With his mechanical hand, he leaned against the wall and said, “I only know one truth. It is time for the Jedi to end.“

It was silent. Rey did not want to accept it. She was not able to.

“You said, you wanted me to become a Jedi.“

“I have never stated this. I said that I will show you the ways of the Force. The rest, was your own thinking.“

“And why the training then? For nothing? So that you are not bored!“ Rey yelled at him.

“If I am to be honest with you, I didn‘t want you here. I would have prefered, if you left this planet, the moment you came. But then, I saw your hopeful eyes and felt how strong the Force is in you. So I conceded. You should be the first, to understand the true meaning. In my exile, I have learnt so much new. _The Journey of the Whills_ is the answer for everything. If I had known it earlier, I could have stopped the destruction of my academy,“ Luke answered and thought of his past which caused him untold grief.

Rey became angrier. “You want no more Jedis, because it is written in here and that this is the only truth!? And the so-called balance is the answer or what? How do you think, it will work? Nobody will ever be able to control both sides. Either one is good or not.“

“And exactly, because of these ways of thinking, there will never be peace.“ Sighing, he came out of the tree and turned to face her again.

“I have always believed in the good. That only the light side would bring peace to the galaxy. You are right, it is an important part of your actions and should be also estimated. Still, if I also had accepted the dark side in myself, today my academy would exist and lives could have been saved.“

For Rey, the words made no sense. “Why would the dark side have helped you? Didn’t it happen, because of the dark side?“ she said in an expressionless tone.

“The massacre happened, because one got involved completely in the darkness. You must know, my nephew was always fascinated by the dark side. There were signs and a voice told me, I should detain him, tear him from it. But I didn‘t listen to it, because I was afraid, it would destroy him even more. I was such an idiot! After that awful event, I recognised, how much I have fixated on the light side and that’s why I came here into exile. I couldn‘t endure this burden and look into the eyes of my sister.“

Actually, Rey would have had compassion for him and said that everything gets better. However, she did not do it. Something held her from it. _Somebody_ held her from it.

Rey stared at the scripts. “This book should be to blame for all of that. It is best to destroy it!“

Furiously, she took the book and had nearly torn it apart, when she heard a voice. Although, it was not Luke‘s.

She could not understand what it said, but because of that, she forgot the quarrel with the old Master.

Then it was quiet.

Luke had disappeared and Rey was alone in the tree. It just felt like back then on Takodana where she touched Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber and had visions of the past and the future. Only with the difference that right now, it was the same place at the same time.

She explored the ambience and saw a shape which she knew only too well. Rey could never forget the black helmet and the clothes.

_Is this real or only a vision?_

Both stared at each other.

Rey felt, how the Force flew around and through them. It did not last for long, when she found out that it was not a dream.

_He is here with me. Exactly, at this moment._

She wanted to get her staff and fight against him, but his appearance already resolved in the smoke. After he disappeared, the book immediately fell from her hand.

_He was here._

Without thinking about it, she sauntered out of the tree. In her head, she heard sentences like,  _Being on Ahch-To … with Skywalker._

_He was here!_

Her breath came quicker and she dropped on her knees. Her whole body was sweaty. The shock was too big, to think of something else.

Only now she perceived that Luke knelt on the ground beside her. “Rey, what just happened?“

Wheezy, she answered, “Kylo Ren knows … where I am … he will come!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the feelings are running high and Rey also know now about Kylo Ren's arrival.  
> Things are getting intense guys.  
> Next time we see what Finn is doing and we will get to see a new character in action.  
> So as always, see you there :)


	9. Finn I

_Light. I see a bright light. Is this another world? Am I free?_

The light disappeared and instead, he spotted above him outlines of a capsule. He could not recognise whether it was made of glass or not.

_Where am I?_

Finn still was completely absentminded. He was in coma for too long. Slowly, he could distinguish more, control his breathing, and he also believed, he regained his strength. Carefully, Finn attempted to free himself from the capsule.

He found the latch and tugged, unlocking his cage with astonishing ease. However, he tried to solve the cables of his body which did not succeeded. When he tried to get up, he fell weakly back.

_Am I still on D'Qar? Doesn‘t look like it, but who knows?_

The last thing he could remember, was his fight with Kylo Ren. He had never met such a strength and fury. Finn knew that it was not just simply fight craving, but more a personal background.

_It’s just us now. Han Solo can‘t save you._

The words buzzed in his head. Besides, the injury on his back was hurting him. The destructive slash that brought him in this state.

Once again, he took together all his strength and was at least able to sat himself up. It costed him quite an effort, to declamped the cables of his body. A small dizzy spell overcame him and he based his head on his hand.

_Not all all at once Finn. One step after another._

He waited a moment, before he tried again.

_Now slowly._

At least, he could take a few steps foward, before he had to take a break.

_So far so good._

Finn noted remains of soot and also small tears on the walls.

_Something happened here. The question is what? I have to get out. Then I can learn more about it._

With more and more steps and breaks, he managed to reach the exit.

 

Finn knew that he was not on D'Qar any more. But he could not investigate the current location. What struck him most, was the black soot on the walls and the desolate hallways.

Some people cleared up the chaos and though they noted Finn, they passed at him without comment. He recognised that some of them wore blood-orange overalls.

A feeling of relief overcame him.

_At least not a First Order base._

Still he wanted to find out, where he was exactly. So he went along the way. After some time, he perceived voices from a room. However, it was too vaguely to recognise who had spoken. Finn stepped through the door which had automatically opened.

He was in a conference room where in the middle stood a gigantic, circular table. On the table was a hologramme map of the whole galaxy. The discussions were interrupted and the whole attention was valid to Finn.

Resistance members of different ranks were gathered here. Among them was Poe Dameron. His look was solidified. On his face were abrasions and blue spots; presumably from to the event that took place on this station.

Before Finn knew what happened, Poe firmly embraced him. “Thanks the Force. You are awake. You are really awake!“

Finn laid warily his arms around him. “I also can not believe it. I am so glad, to see you.“

The present members of the Resistance rejoiced and exclaimed joyful shouts. One could feel the happiness in the conference room. Only one person stood there, with crossed arms and rather stared through the window into the galaxy.

From the back, Finn saw a small woman with black hair who wore a mud-yellow overall. In the meantime, both have freed themselves of their embrace and Finn had the possibility, to speak with the others.

They wanted to know a lot about him. Why he had fought against Kylo Ren? How many were involved in it? Whether he also had killed other officers of the First Order?

“Let him breathe for a moment, he just woken up again. Speaking of it. Why have you not called a doctor or better remained lying?“ Poe asked him.

Uncertainly, Finn scrapped with his hand over his head. “Well, I had no notion where I am. Could have been on a base of the First Order as well. So I wanted to play it safe.“

Then he thought of the devastations on the base. “On my way, there were damages everywhere. What happened here?“

Because of this mention. Poe got a serious face-expression. “It takes too long, to explain everything. The most important part is that General Organa was kidnapped by the First Order.“

Finn stood there unbelievingly. “What! How could this happen?“

“We were outnumbered. The question is, how they have found out our new location. The only possibility is that somebody has betrayed us. The whole thing happened three days ago.“

_This is awful. We have carried off a glorious victory and then this._

Immediately, one person came to his mind. “And Rey? Where is she? Is she safe?“

“She is on Ahch-To, about to convince Luke Skywalker to leave his exile and aid the Resistance. We can only hope, she comes back with him soon. We need him now more than ever.“

_This is good. At least Kylo Ren hasn‘t got his hands on her. I don‘t want to think about, what this disgusting maniac would have done with her._

“Who would betray the Resistance?” he asked Poe.

One of the members gave an answer. “I think, it was Dr. Lilend. She had never agreed with the decisions of the Resistance.“

“What about the mechanic from the Mid Rim? He always seemed suspicious to me,” offered one of the higher officers.

A tumult arose and everybody spoke in the mess, until Poe interrupted it. “Now, calm yourselves. We can not accuse random people. Our priority is, to bring General Organa back and therefore we must preserve a clear head.“

Again, everybody spoke in a mess, but this time more temperate. Finn was reserved and peered to the woman who still looked out through the window.

_She hasn‘t spoke one word, since I got here. Maybe she doesn‘t want to interfere. But why is she here then?_

Poe leant at the table and then asked in the round, “Well, back to our discussion. Has anyone an idea, how we can release the General?“

“Finally, I have found you!“

Everybody turned startled to the unfamilar voice at the entrance. If one saw this person for the first time, one would get the impression of a garish, pink living-being. On this woman, there was no place, without this colour.

The curly hair, her full-length dress, the lips. Simply everything.

Self-confidently, she swaggered in, followed by a few soldiers in grey uniform. The pink woman gave everybody individually a look and every time she puts on another grimace.

At last, she ticked off Poe. “You are probably the one with the responsibility and you are handsome on top of that.“

“May I ask you, who you are and why you enter undeclared this room?“ Poe enquired.

“Undeclared? The question should be, why there is no reception committee prepared for me. Had to find the way here by myself and nobody wanted to help me. That’s what I call a great organisation,“ she answered and stroked provoking the hair back.

“But I know, you are in a state of emergency. So let’s forget about that. Shall we?“ She laughed in a shrill tone.

Everyone was surprised and did not understand what just happened. Finn felt as if he was in some kind of parallel world.

_She isn’t quite right in her head!_

“I have no notion why you are here, but if you don‘t give me an explanation, then I feel forced to discharge you,“ Poe said.

The pink lady giggled again; only this time less loud. “Take it easy, handsome. I am Vice Admiral Holdo. However, you can call me Amilyn. I am here because of Princess Leia. Summarised, I am responsible now for the Resistance and all of you have to carry out my instructions. If you don‘t believe me, in this writing stands everything. Signed by the Princess.“

Amilyn flipped with the fingers and as a result one of the soldiers delivered Poe the document. While Poe read it, Amilyn made strange gestures, while she looked at everybody again.

Finn did not know whether he should laugh or be ashamed at this woman.

The other people in the conference hall wanted to speak, but Poe pre-empted them. “The papers seem to be real. Presumably, you were also the one that had spoken with General Organa. Have you known about the attack?“

Admiral Holdo’s eyes got horrified. “How can you assume this? Do you think I have betrayed you? Like I said before, I had problems to find the base. With a lot of luck, I could located it. And then I should have revealed the exact co-ordinates to the First Order. Honestly!“

She shook her head and spoke further, “Even more, I have already prepared everything to get Princess Leia back from this plight. She had anticipated that this could happen to her. For this rescue mission, I need a person who will meet an informant. When you have meet him, he will explain the next steps with you. So, are there volunteers?

_Actually, I don‘t want to work for this lunatic, but if this is the only possibility, to release the General, I will do it. And if everything is successful, I have an opportunity to find Rey._

Poe lifted his hand. “I volunteer to …“

“I do this mission!“ Finn shouted.

Holdo looked at Finn and lifted the hands in the air. “Wonderful! That was easier than I expected.“

Poe was not pleased at all. “Finn, you can not be serious. You have just awoken from a coma. Let me take over the mission, while you rest.“

“I feel better. You don’t need to worry about me,“ Finn lied.

_Poe is right, but I have to do this. For the Resistance._

“Dear, dear Captain. If this man maintained, he is alright, then we want to put our faith in him. Besides, I need you here. The people trust you more than me and that’s why it is better, to have you on my side. Right?“

Her shrill giggling followed. “I see, that you feel not comfortable. Would you feel better if another person accompanies the young man?“

From the back corner, a voice notified. “Admiral Holdo, may I accompany him on this mission?“

All eyes were directed on the woman. They were surprised in general that she was here. Presumably, they did not even know about her presence.

“And who are you, my child?“ Amilyn asked her.

“Rose Tico. I am … am an engineer,“ she answered embarrassed.

She felt unpleasantly, to reveal her occupation in front of all high rank members.

“And why would a simple engineer like you, want to take over such an important job?“

Rose stepped aside from the window and positioned herself closer to the others.

“To prove that I am more than an easy engineer. My heart and my soul belong to the Resistance. I would do anything, to bring back the peace in the galaxy. One wouldn’t believe it, but I can fight and if I also want to, I can be courageous. Please, trust me and I will show you that you won’t be disappointed.“

Finn was positively surprised. First, he did not know what he should think of her, but after this small speech, it was clear to him that she was a loyal companion and would even give her life for the Resitstance.

“Are you sure Rose? Someone else can take it over.“

Rose gave him a warm smile. “I am hundred procent sure, Captain Dameron. I will return with General Organa. I promise you that.“

“Such a devotion. I have probably been mistaken. There are still engaged young people in the Resistance,“ Admiral Holdo responded and flipped again in the fingers.

This time, another soldier came with a new writing and brought it to the pink-looking lady.

“My loves, about your mission: You proceed to the Cantonica system and your aim is the metropole Canto Bright. There you meet our informant. He will recognise you, so waste no thoughts about that. All other discusses relays on him. Your goal is, to bring General Organa back healthy to this base. If it is possible, try not to attract any attention. But this remains to you. Do you have any more questions?“

Actually, everything would be clear for Finn. Rose also had everything what she needed. Therefore, Amilyn shook her head.

“Then go and save our Princess!“

 

In the storeroom, Finn prepared for the mission. Wrapped up shells, weapons and food. But for him the most important thing was the jacket which Poe gave him. After the conversation with Holdo, Poe met him and handed him his old jacket.

At the places where the lightsaber burnt holes, they were already sewn up. Poe wanted to know whether it bothered him, but this was not the case. This garment was everything for him. Maybe for the reason that it belonged to Poe.

Finn had to smile about this thought.

Suddenly, he heard steps behind him. He thought it was Poe and turned round joyfully, when he recognised Rose instead. However, she just stood there and held a turbo-screwdriver in the hand.

Finn tried to break the silence. “This is your first mission, isn’t it?“

She gave him no answer. Instead, she walked menacingly to him. “We want to clarify one thing. I only do this mission with you, so that I can keep an eye on you.“

Finn rose from his croch-position and stared confused at her. “Why do you want to keep an eye on me?“

She came up closer to him and she strechted the screwdriver upwards. “You were in the First Order and suddenly you change the sides. That’s a bit fishy.“

“Believe me, I had to leave for good reasons. They are monsters who are only interested in power and killing. I don’t want to be a part of this.“

“For me, the Resistance and General Organa are very important. When I look at you, I have the feeling that you simulate everything. If I were you, I would stop that.“ Rose was quite near at Finn, directing the screwdriver on his belly.

Her brown eyes pierced him formally.

_She means it. But for whatever reason, I can’t take her seriously._

Finn pressed his hands in his hips. “I suggest, we make a deal. If I don‘t do something for the purposes of the Resistance, you are allowed to kill me with this small thing.“

“Stupid idiot!“ Rose nibbled at her thumb and then turned away from Finn.

_This mission will be very interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Finn and the new character Amilyn Holdyn. I made her liitle bit crazy, bc idk I have feeling, she will be.  
> And Rose doesn't like Finn, but don't worry it could all change ;)  
> Next time, Kylo and his meeting with the Knights of Ren.  
> See you there ^^


	10. Kylo Ren III

On the Finalizer, Kylo was in his private chambers, meditating, as he had found out the location of Skywalker and the scavenger girl, he prepared for his trip to Ahch-To.

_To think that it has actually functioned. Only because of her, I was able, to find out about their whereabouts. Because of this …_

He freed himself of his thoughts and proceeded to the altar where the burnt helmet of Darth Vader rested. This was his shelter. The only place where he could tell his worries and problems. He remained in place in front of the relic.

“Today is an important day, grandfather. Finally I will face Skywalker and force him to pay, for what he has done to you.“

He clenched his hands to fists and continued his one-sided conversation. “Back then, I thought, I eliminated all the traitors. But I fear that he is about to train the girl. On this strange trip, I saw them. She made an impression, to be furious at him. But don‘t worry; I will stop him before he can finish her training. She will not have the same fate as the others.“

Surprised, he was lost in this thoughts.

_Do I have compassion for her again? No, she doesn‘t deserve it. Not anymore._

“I will leave now, but I ask you for one thing: Lead me in the fight. Help me to fulfill our destiny and then nothing will stand in our way.“

No reaction came from the object, what he did not perceive or even wanted to accept.

Hence, his finished education was so important for the young man. Not only because of the visions, but also to get an opportunity to finally be able to speak with his grandfather.

Suddenly, a stormtrooper stood at the opened door. One could literally feel the uneasiness of the soldier. Nobody dared to interfere Kylo Ren. Especially when he stayed in his private room.

Ren rose from his seat and stood before the soldier in a daunting position. “I hope your unannounced disturbance has an important reason.“

One could note that the soldier chattered. “Forgive me, Sir. I should tell you that the Knights of Ren have arrived and that they expect you in hangar bay four.“

_This is really an important information. The Knights of Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke probably wants to play it safe._

His position changed and he lifted his hand. “Thanks for the notification. You may go.“

Kylo Ren had hardly spoken before the stormtrooper already disappeared as fast as possible. Once again, he looked at the helmet of his grandfather, before he turned away and proceeded with determination to his people.

 

In hangar bay four, Kylo met the Knights of Ren. A kind of special unity, which were only present for important missions, like this one. All together, they were seven qualified warriors. Each of them wore black clothes and helmets, and every one of them owend another weapon which they used in the fight.

They welcomed their leader with an bow. “Are you ready for your mission, Master?“ the one with the machete asked.

Kylo knew no answer to it. For him, there was only his duty which he fulfilled with pride. He had been prepared to give up his life on Starkiller Base. Whether he was ready to confront Skywalker and the girl, he did not know.

“We will see,“ the dark warrior answered.

He did not speak much with them. Though they respected him and saw in Kylo Ren the ideal of a warrior, they were not friends; like colleagues who fought together.

They spoke slighty, when all of a sudden General Hux appeared. With his soup-up, red hair, and his cultivated appearance, one could believe that he had dressed himself for someone valuable.

Kylo Ren despised him, which one could not see through his mask.

However, the Knights of Ren suppressed their laughter. Hux did not pay attention to it. However much he hated Ren, he hated his allies more, especially because they took every opportunity to make fun of the General.

Hux had never been present or active in a battle and therefore, the warriors did not take him seriously.

“Ren, I must speak with you. In confidence,“ Hux said decisively.

“Should you not desist and return playing with your dolls?“ the knight with the stick said.

As a result everybody laughed.

Kylo Ren remained silent, only turning his head slightly to look at them. The knights became quiet.

“You wait here. I will return immediately.“

He followed Hux out of the hangar and they stopped in front of the hangar corridor entrance.

_I hope that this is worthwhile. Because of him my departure is delayed!_

“What do you want?“ Ren asked him.

Hux stood in his usual position, with his hands behind his back. “I wanted to remind you that you will fulfil your mission conscientiously. Remember, the stakes are high.“

“If you are now my overseer then I will gladly renounce this.“

“I believe you don‘t understand me. This time, you should work to avoid making mistakes. To your own welfare.”

Kylo Ren felt provoked but he resisted; he did not want to be thrown by this idiot. However, it proved to be more difficult than he thought.

“Do you threaten me? I would advise you to leave it be. If I think of our last discussion, it hasn‘t run so well for you. And as it seems, it also made no difference to Supreme Leader Snoke either, since he hasn‘t mentioned you at all.“

Hux laughed abusively. “Your opinion doesn‘t interest me. I knew that the Supreme Leader had to follow other obligations. So I told him nothing about it.“

_Of course, this will be the explanation!_

Kylo Ren crossed the arms across his chest. “Are you done now?“

This time Hux moved near to him, enough to look into the slit of his helmet.

“Luke Skywalker should be eliminated once and for all. He is a menace to the good and the order in the galaxy. If he should survive and return, all of our sacrifices would be for nothing. You don’t want this, do you?“

“I am aware of the mission, thank you very much.”

“You should know something else. Whatever happens, after your return, a surprise awaits you.“

_A surprise?_

“And what should I expect? Your termination?“

“I know you want this very much, but I have to disappoint you. What awaits you is so much better. I can assure you of that.“ The young General seemed content. Almost excited, as if he waited to see Ren’s reaction.

“Whatever, I’m going,” said Kylo dismissively.

Kylo Ren wanted to return to the hangar bay, when Hux spoke again, almost lazily. “Oh and by the way. As regards the scavenger girl. Snoke wants you to bring her to him. Alive.”

With the mention of the girl, Kylo Ren stopped immediately.

_He still wants her, but why?_

“Why does he need her?“

“I don‘t think it’s your concern. You should rather concentrate on your mission and return with the scavenger.“

Kylo wished to punch him so hard that his face shattered but in the end, he decided that he did not want to waste even more time with the General.

Hux left, without saying another word which did not bother Ren.

_At least he is gone._

In front of the door, he stopped and reached with his hands on the helmet. His thoughts whirred around that mask.

_What does it actually achieve with this? Does it help me or does it rather destroy me? Is it worth, to be carried? If I think about it, I don‘t need it any more. What if the girl sees the scar? Does she feel remorse then?_

There he felt it. This inner conflict which caused him so much trouble. With the death of Han Solo, the way to the dark side should have been freed and the door to the light side be closed for good.

However, the more he thought about it, the more he became conscious about the helmet.

_The darkness will guide me. This mask is only a burden. An obstacle. Everybody should see my face and be aware of who stands before them. Above all, the scavenger should regret what she has done to me._

He took off his helmet and held it in the hands. The fingers clung to it with full fury. Kylo felt the dark side rise within him and he admitted it.

Without thinking twice, he threw the mask against the wall.

Again and again.

His eyes flashed with the the promise of retribution. The helmet itself had some dents already, and it started to lose its form from repeated tossings against the wall.

At last, he threw it with his full strength onto the ground. The helmet was not recognizable any more. Only parts lay scattered on the ground and smoke smoldered from the molten voice modualtor.

The young man leaned against the wall. He felt an unexpected relief wash through him.

_I believe I am ready this time. I can’t wait for the meeting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Kylo Ren finally destroys his mask and is on his way to Ahch-To.  
> Next time there is a suprise.  
> So see you there :)


	11. Finn II

If someone had been for the first time in Canto Bright, one could compare it to a gigantic metropolis. Infinite high buildings. Everything shone in coloured lights. The night was the day and different life forms were walking in the animated streets.

Compared to them, Finn and Rose looked nearly normal and colorless. Their aim was the casino.

“Have you read the papers?“ Finn asked her.

“Do you believe I go unpreparedly? Meeting place is at midnight in the casino, which is located in the city’s centre. Our contact is a man, middle-aged, dark hair and humanoid. Are you pleased now?“ she answered, bugged.

“Sorry for asking.“

The relationship between them had not improved. Rather, it had become worse. While he tried to warm up to her, Rose still met him with disdain and mistrust. However, she did not let him near her. It was, as if she had closed a firm wall around herself.

In the street they looked for their contact. When they asked, most gave no answer; others simply ignored them. There were even people who threatened them with weapons, so they withdrew immediately.

_Why is everybody so unfriendly? First Rose, now these living beings. I regret accepting this mission!_

His back hurt him again and he had to take a break. Though for the most part the wounds had healed, he did not want to overdo it. Rose noted that Finn had stopped and waited until he felt ready again.

After sometime they recognised a gigantic entrance, illuminated by several colours. All kinds of well dressed species floated in and out. Those who left were sad; others made an overjoyed impression.

“Could this be the casino?“ Finn asked.

“I would say so. I heard that in the Cantonica system, only the richest ones live here and that the casino is the place to be. And those who are poor live in the canalisation, because high society doesn’t want to deal with the dirty-scum.“ Rose looked angry while she spoke to Finn.

_For once, I’m not the target of her reproaches._

“Ok,” he nodded, “Do you think they’ll let us in?“

“They have to. We’re here in the name of the Resistance. I think that they already know it.“

After the conversation, they approached the entrance. Two guards stood before the door. Behind them, one could hear music and loud laughter. They did not have to identify themselves because the guards let them through without any comments.

_Easier than expected._

 

The casino was gigantic. A band played happy, loud music in the background. Play-tables stood in the hall. The middle flaunted a shining bar with an array of drinks. And as expected, the people were of a higher class.

Moreover, they carried precious garments and their hairstyles were stranger and more costly than anything Finn had ever seen. There was not a friendly face in sight. They stared at Finn and Rose as if they were parasites whom they wanted to crush.

Casually, they enquired the hall. They tried to question people, but nobody answered them. As a result they staked their claim in a corner.

“Can you can believe this? What unfriendliness! I hope this guy appears soon,“ he expressed his thoughts on the whole thing.

Meanwhile a waiter-bot rolled to them with a tray of full drinks. Finn declined while Rose took a drink.

“Had no idea that you are a crybaby. I thought this was the daily grind in the First Order?“

Finn shook his head. “Even if they are a group of monsters, at least they talked to you.“

Rose became curious. “How so?“

“We were taken away from our families. Were educated, to move into battles and fight for them. We never received love, so our companions were the only friends we had.“

He had told nobody this story except for Rey. And then telling it to a person who hated him from the depths of her soul seemed strange. But something inside him said that he should do it.

This time, Rose chewed on her thumb longer than usual. “You are right. Hopefully, this guy appears soon.“

Finn noted her restraint, but could not understand what it meant.

Many standard minutes passed. The mood in the casino lifted. More and more guests came in and enjoyed the joys of the night.

It was already half a standard hour after midnight and he still was not there.

_No sign of him. Hope that he really comes and that it wasn’t some sick joke from the pink woman!_

“I would say we wait a little longer and if he still doesn‘t appear, we will simply attract some attention,“ Rose suggested. “Then maybe he’ll show himself.“

Finn looked surprised at her. “And what do you suggest?“

“You will see.“

Again several standard minutes passed and the contact was still not there. However, the mood in the casino reached to the climax. The guests had more fun than ever.

“About your plan, I have an idea. We can distract—“

“Listen fine people. Did I get your attention?“ Rose shouted through the whole hall.

Because of the noise, no one heard her at first. This time she placed herself resolutely in the middle.

“SILENCE!“

All at once the music and the laughter stopped and changed into silence. Rose was the centre of the events now.

_What in the name of the Force is she doing?_

“Excuse me, if I disturb you at your party, but it is really important. We search for a man in his middle age. He is a human and apparently often stays here. Do you know, if he is here tonight?“

A woman with a costly hairdresser and a black-and-white dress answered the question, “Maybe he is in the canalisation, where you also belong from the looks of it.“

Loud laughter resounded in the hall. Rose crouched shamly on her thumb.

“Aw, we have among ourselves a little baby. Shouldn‘t you be in bed by now?“ a Twi’lek mentioned.

“Maybe she has no parents and comes here to beg for credits.“

Again everybody laughed and had obviously found a new entertainment. Rose wanted to defend herself, but she was not able to do it.

_This has gone too far!_

Finn stood protectively in front of Rose. “You should keep your mouths shout. Making fun of a person you don’t even know, you should all be ashamed!“

“And who are you?“ a small, amphibian-looking creature asked, who did not pass his ankle.

“I am from the Resistance, like her, and we’re looking for this man because he is important. The First Order could attack at any time and if we don‘t find him, all our efforts could be in vain.“

He had intentionally left out the part regarding General Organa because he did not want to raise any unnecessary questions.

The amphibian-looking creature spoke again. “We have no time for this. The Resistance. The First Order. We live here at neutral level and this should remain. Why should we interfere, when it has no meaning for us? Especially when we don’t know anything about it.“

The others nodded to him affirmatively.

“Because they could destroy this system next? Don’t think you are safe, just because you confess to no side,“ Finn explained.

“If you address the Hosnian system, you are more naive than I thought. The only reason why the New Republic had been destroyed is, because they simply had to interfere everywhere. In the strict sense, their destruction is their own fault.“

“You are the worst scum,“ Rose said, enraged.

The woman with the costly hair bent her head to the side. “If I were you, I would go, before we call the security guards.“

Finn raised menacingly his hand. “If the First Order has built a weapon again and destroy your system next, you will not be so cocky anymore.“

Suddenly a human waiter flung over Finn and Rose through the hall. He made several rotations in the air, until he landed on the ground.

At first nobody could react, because they either were fascinated or too shocked. Then another waiter raised up and this time he banged against the window and fell injured on the ground. Everyone began to panic and ran screaming out of the casino.

_What happened here? Who did this?_

Finn enquired and spotted near the exit a shape covered in a black hood, which in contrast to the others went slowly out of the casino.

_Is this person responsible for it?_

Before Finn could consider it closer, he was pulled by Rose into the direction of the exit. “Something is not right. We should go.“

“I agree.“

_Even if the person could have given answers, it’s more important to get out of here._

However, somebody pointed their finger at them. “He is the culprit. When he raised his hand, he used the Force. I saw it with own eyes.“

_What is he talking about? Me and the Force?_

“Then arrest him and his partner!“ somebody shouted.

Without hesitating, Rose took Finn's arm and stormed with him out. They ran through the mass, out of the casino to the streets.

The alarm was activated and all local policemen gathered together.

_What should we do? We have to get outta here immediately!_

They were in a side lane and they found a speeder leaning against a wall. This time Finn grabbed Rose’s arm and both sat on it. He packed the tax console with his hands and with his thumb, he glided over the beam, which activated the impulse.

“Grab on to me,“ said Finn to her.

She hesitated, but she had no other choice. So she twined one arm around his hip and with the other she pulled out her blaster.

Then he drove off. The speeder was very fast. Finn almost could not control it.

“Put your foot on the brake, otherwise we’ll crash somewhere!“ Rose shouted.

However, it went faster and faster. Meanwhile the security guards came with their own vehicles. He had to lose them and the only way he could do that, was to fly through the narrow lane.

Thereby Finn and Rose would also risk their own life, but it was the only way to get rid of them. From behind, the guards shot at them with their blasters.

Finn thought that their speeder scored a hit, when Rose shot back at their pursuers and hit unexpectedly the wheeler of a policeman. From the corner of his eye, Finn recognised a huge flame ball as the speeder behind them crashed.

He felt a violent shivering that came from her.

“I just killed somebody,” she murmured, voice shaking.

Finn pressed his lips together. “I know this is difficult, but you have to forget about it. Otherwise we will not get out of this alive.“

“I know.“

On their way were obstacles everywhere, so much that he had to weave through them. But it was not so easy at this high speed. The security guards edged closer and fired at the speeder.

“Hurry up! They’re gaining on us,“ Rose shouted.

Suddenly Finn recognised in the middle of the way the mysterious person with the black hood, who only raised both arms. All at once the machine whirled in the air with Finn and Rose and as a result both fell on the stony street.

Incapable of moving, they looked around as the guards directed their blasters on them. “You are arrested for murder, unlawful use of the Force, and fleeing from the law.“

They were led away and the mysterious person disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who this mysterious man in black is. I don't know (*cough*)  
> Anyway Finn and Rose are in trouble. So who knows where this goes.  
> Next time, we have Rey and a meeting that will change things. Also a little note. In the next chapter you will learn about previous works of mine.  
> See you there :)


	12. Rey IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter.

_He will come._

Now she became conscious that he had found out their location.

_But how? Was it possible through this strange connection?_

In the interim, she could breathe constant, and also her pulse was normal again. Although Luke's eyes were full of worry. He did not know how to react.

“What does he want here?“ Rey asked.

Sighing, he put his hands on his hips. “I have a notion.“

Without any other comment, his gaze passed over her but stopped for a brief moment. Something got his attention.

“Do you also feel it?“

Rey, who still knelt on the ground concentrated and listened to the crash of the sea and also the sounds of the Porgs. A familar presence approached the planet.

“Yes. It has to be him.“ She concentrated further and felt something else. “But he is not alone. Several people accompany him.“

“The Knights of Ren.“

With the mention of this group, one could hear a certain bitterness in his words.

As evening feel, thunderstorms spread over the island and gave the whole air a mood of menace.

“I will face them. It‘s what he wants. You stay here and wait, until I return.“

“You can’t be serious.“

“I am more than serious. Back then the Force may have helped you, but this time my nephew is coming with company. In this current moment, you have no chance against him,“ Luke explained while looking at the coming thunderstorm.

Rey got up from her kneeling position and placed herself before him. “I want to fight him. He need to atone for what he has done.“

“Careful Rey. You are guided by your cravings for revenge and this leads to the dark side.“

“You’re the one who is convinced that we need to accept both sides of the Force!”

Luke shook the head. “You must still learn so much but now is not the time.“

The first roll of thunder was heard; the storm was approaching.

“I will leave now and you will stay here.“

Rey considered of how she could persuade him, to let her go with him.

“You said yourself that I am ready now. Why else would you have handed me the lightsaber for training? Let me come with you. Together we have a better chance to defeat him and his people.“

Luke's attitude became harsher. “And then what? You fight against him and kill each other? Is that what you want?“

Actually it was exactly what she wanted. However, she was not sure any more. On Starkiller, she could have easily killed the dark warrior, a voice even requested her to do it. But something held her back.

“I don‘t know, OK?“

“And that’s why you will stay here. You must still become clear about your feelings,“ Luke said.

“Moreover this is a family matter.“

_His past with Kylo Ren must have been awful. Every time he mentions him, he has this sad tune._

“If I can only come with you.“

“Enough. You stay here and accept it.“

Before he left, he brought out the lightsaber and handed it to her. “Only use it if it is really necessary.”

With that, Luke disappeared.

Rey was furious.

_Why won’t he let me go with him? This would have been the opportunity for me to finally confront Kylo Ren._

She proceeded to the cliff, which looked directly out on the sea. The sky became darker and as the storm rolled closer, waves pounded the cliff.

She angrily hung the light saber on her belt.

_This is not fair! I am strong enough. I know that I can defeat him._

The dark side sparked more and more inside of her. She knew that one day she would not be able to hold back.

Rey closed her eyes, and concentrated on the sound of the waves. She slipped her poncho. She could not do any more at the moment.

All at once, she heard a voice. The same, which she had heard on her first lesson.

This time, she was clearly audible. She said something about, _After all this time, I have finally found you._

_Who is this?_

Without being prepared for it, everything disappeared around her.

For one moment she was on the island on Ahch-To, then she was somewhere else, where the only recognisable thing was a sort of blue star sky.

_Am I in the galaxy? But how can I breathe then?_

She tried to understand what had happened.

Suddenly, a shape formed before her and a female humanoid appeared. She had smooth deep brown hair, blue eyes, and flawless skin.

In her whole life, Rey had never seen such a beautiful person. What made her more beautiful, was the bright light which surrounded her. It was so bright that one almost did not recognise her silk dress.

Rey stared entrancedly at her, till the woman started to speak, “Finally, we can talk with each other. It was about time.“ Her voice sounded reassuring, nearly peaceful.

The longer Rey beheld her, the more she wanted to ask her a question. Something, what occurred to her just instinctively.

“Are you my mother?“

The luminous woman smiled. “No I am not. But I am connected with you in another way.“

First, Rey was sad about this answer, but she was also curious and wanted to find out more.

“And how?“

“Your huge connection with the Force is no coinicidence. It has a great importance which has to do mostly with me.“

“I don‘t understand.“

 The woman got closer to her while she floated. Rey felt not unwell thereby, but more secure. She knew deeply inside that this woman had nothing nasty in mind.

”During my human lifetime, I already knew that I had special abilities, but no one knew the Jedi or Sith or generally the meaning of the Force. It had never interested me until I have met my counterpart. He was also chosen, but for the dark side. Our duty was to gain strength, and then to compete. Only one could win, so the balance could be restored. After many battles I defeated him, but it had resolved absolutely nothing. There were still wars, illnesses and hate in the world“

Silence followed, before she spoke further, “Several millenniums have passed and the galaxy still remained the same. Everybody think that he or she is doing the right thing, even if it causes greater harm. And that’s why you are so important. You are a part of me and you will bring the balance.“

Rey had to process all this information. “This is too much for me. I mean, I have just met you and now I should believe that I am connected with you? The fact that I bring a balance? This is impossible!“

“Nothing is impossible. Look at us! Nobody would believe that we speak with each other in a parallel world, and nevertheless we do.“

“I am sorry, but I am not able to do this. I must return to the island,“ Rey protested.

The woman closed her eyes and all at once small light whirls floated from her body, which flew to Rey and circled her.

“I feel that you look for answers. You would like to know who your parents are, what it’s going on with your teacher Luke Skywalker, and how your friends Finn and Chewbacca are.“

The girl became attentive again and looked at the small light whirls, which swirled now between the women.

“Can you answer those questions for me?“

“I would be able to, but somebody else should do it.“

“If you know who then tell me!“ Rey implored her.

“It is not my destiny to do it. The only thing I can say is that you will glain your answers. From the person who is right now on your planet.“

“How can Luke help me?“

“I am not speaking of him. I am speaking of the young man with the black hair and the red lightsaber.“

_What did she just say?_

Rey became queasy and her muscles tensed. “No, this isn’t true!“

“Go to him and you will understand everything. He matters in the same way you do.“

_He is a murderer, a monster._

“How can he matter?“

Suddenly the sky coloured black and the woman seemed to disappear.

“If it is necessary, I will help you. But you should consider one thing. If you meet him, be aware of your feelings,“ the woman  said, as more beams of light flowed through her, so that one could not recognize her anymore.

Rey wanted to reach out to her, but she grabbed only a light whirl, which transported her back to the cliff.

Still reeling about this experience, she did not know whether it was real or only a vision again.

Too much had happened in the last standard week that she struggled to keep a clear mind.

_What should I do? What does it all that mean?_

In the meantime, the night fell on Ahch-To and the thunderstorm approached. Rey wanted to go to Chewie, down by the Millennium Falcon and wanted to reflect on the whole situation, when the voice of the woman resounded in her head.

_He has arrived and stays at the temple. Luke Skywalker is fighting against him. He will not make it. You have to go to him!_

_I know_ , Rey answered with her thoughts.

Determined, Rey checked whether she still had the lightsaber and ran off to help Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  Next time, Kylo will arrive on Ahch-To and I promise you; even though I avoid smut in this Fic, there will be a litte bit smut (kind of) in the next chapter hehe.  
> See you there :)


	13. Kylo Ren IV

_This is Ahch-To. In her thoughts it had looked more impressive._

Through the thunderbolts, Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren could recognise something in the darkness.

One of the knights looked doubtfully at his leader. “Master, I don‘t think that they are here.“

“They must be somewhere else. Presumably on one of the neighbour islands,“ Kylo said.

Nevertheless, they searched for clues of Skywalker and the scavenger girl. Kylo Ren became aware of some the stone huts, which were on the northward edge of the island.

_Do they live there? In one of the huts together?_

He shuddered at the thought.

In the first hut, there was nothing unusual inside; the next one either. Meanwhile the Knights of Ren investigated the other remaining dwellings.

When Kylo Ren entered another hut, he was relieved. He knew immediately to whom it belonged.

_She lives here and obviously alone. Thanks the Force._

The more he looked around, the more he was not sure about his mission.

_Can I really do this? What if I see them and change my mind?_

He stopped at the bed edge. Kylo Ren carefully stroked the modest sheets. Some part of him wanted to sit on the bed and stay there. He was overhelmed which he did not understand.

_Why do I want to feel her and have her with me?_

For a moment, he thought of the scavenger girl.

How she could flee with him and become his apprentice. How he would teach and guide her and in the evening after the training, she would come into his room and lie together with him on his bed and…

Kylo Ren was shocked at himself, so he thought again about his fight with her on Starkiller Base and of the things Luke had done.

Still he softly stroked his fingers over her bed before grabbing it and crumpling them.

_Enough with these thoughts! This mission is too important to fail because of indecent dreams. This is the only way to prove Supreme Leader Snoke that my loyalty is only valid to him._

At the door, he turned around, so that he could see the room one more time.

_I hope all of this is really worth it._

 

Since they found nobody on this island, they went next to Mich-To, a neigbour island of the main one.

Kylo Ren felt more life forms and he was sure that he would find them here. Moreover, he felt a huge accumulation of the Force on this place. It was so overhelming that he had to stop.

“Master, are you alright?“ the knight with the machete asked.

“Something big must be here. The Force practically vibrates here,“ Kylo answered.

The knights looked at each other, but did not express themselves further.

Within a few hours, although they still had not found the old Jedi Master and the scavenger, they discovered something else. A gigantic temple, which at first one did not perceive. He had several small towers and a big, round roof dome.

In contrast to the rather ordinary scenery, the building was a precious jewel.

The knight with the blaster rifle could not suppress his admiration. “I have never seen anything more impressive than this!“

“It is only an old temple,“ Kylo noted.

_Presumably built by the Jedis. If that theory is correct, then the first jedis really were here. As Skywalker always supposed it was._

Kylo Ren stepped closer as he became unexpectedly drawn by the temple.

_This two are definitely not inside, but where are they then?_

The knight with the blaster rifle said, “We will find them master. They can not be far.“

Kylo Ren nodded. “The question is where?“

“Maybe, if we burn down the temple they will come forward us,“ one of the other knights suggested.

His comrades-in-arms agreed to the proposal. Only Kylo Ren was still undecided.

_On the one hand it would really attract attention, but on the other hand, ancient history would be forever extinguished._

However, since he was already thinking about it, he did not get an opportunity to do it all the way. Amphibian-looking creatures spilled out of the temple and were ready to face the newcomers.

They did not seem to be delighted by the men. They began to push the men away. The Caretakers got angry and started to push them away.

“Hey what are you doing? Stop immediately!“ the knight with the blaster rifle ordered.

They continued to plow into the knights.

“I think they don‘t want us here,“ Kylo Ren recognised. “We must withdraw. This has nothing to do with our mission.“

Kylo indicated with his hand that the knights should follow him, as one of the Caretakers pushed the knight with the blaster rifle again and requested him in her language to the leave the island.

But the knight saw a provocation in this. “Do that one more time frog face, and I swear to you, you will regret it.“

She continued and the knight directed his weapon at her and fired without hesitating.

Silence fell and no one moved. Then the Caretakers burst into panic and fled the scene.

Kylo Ren got angry. “Did you not understood my order? I said, we withdraw!“

“This creature didn‘t stop hitting me!“

”Afraid of such a harmless being? You’re lucky that I still need you. Otherwise I would need to kill you for disobeying a direct order.”

Because he had respected his leader, he remained quiet. The others also remained silent.

Suddenly Kylo Ren felt another presence among them and whirled to look behind them. He knew the person only too well. In silence, the man stood there and stared at Kylo.

The dark warrior broke the silence first. “So, we meet again, Skywalker.“

The knights stayed behind Kylo Ren and watched quietly the reunion between uncle and nephew.

Beside Luke stood R2-D2 who whirred and beeped quietly.

“It was about time,“ Luke said with a serious look. “I suppose you are here because of me?“

“Not only. You and the scavenger. As I can see she is not with you. Where is she?”

“She has nothing to do with all of this. This is between you and me.“

“I disagree. She is as involved as you are. As you can see here.”

Kylo pointed at the scar on his face. Luke saw the scar but did not react. He blinked as he saw the dead Caretaker on the ground behind Kylo.

“Did you do this?“ he demanded

“I am always the culprit, right? And what about your actions? Do you think you don't need to atone for them as you are the legendary Luke Skywalker?” Kylo Ren shook his head.

Luke sighed. “You don‘t have to do this Ben. What would your mother think, if she saw you now?“

At the mention of his mother, Kylo felt his heart shudder.

“You keep her out of it!“ he said loudly.

He thumbed on his lightsaber. “I don’t feel like we can resolve this with talking. Now you will pay for what you have done. Do you have any last words, old man?“

The Jedi Master looked at his younger opponent and still hoped to see any good in him. Sadly, he saw only darkness in his eyes.

Luke glanced at the ground. “I will not allow you to cause even more damage and if this means fighting you then I will not hesitate.“

Skywalker pulled out his lightsaber and activated it.

Kylo nearly growled his answer. “Not if I do it first.“

With it, he attacked forward. Luke easily lifted his saber to defend himself.

Kylo slammed his saber down and Luke countered.

The knights and Artoo watched the fight through the rain of sparks coming from the flashing baldes.

It became brighter and one could partially beheld the fight in the darkness.

Ren withdrew a bit, because he faced, as expected, a mighty opponent and Luke watched him warily. Kylo gathered the Force around him and charged Luke. Luke blocked his attacks.

The longer the fight took, the more Luke seemed to become more powerful. Kylo stroke out for the counterattack, without success.

_I knew it would not be easy but not that it would become so difficult either._

Once again, Ren stepped back and studied his opponent.

 _Use the Force. You are stronger than he is_ , he heard a voice saying.

He was unfamilar with this voice, but deep inside of him, he knew that he could trust it.

 _What should I do?_   Kylo asked.

_Destroy the thing most important to him. Thus you can weaken him, the mysterious voice resounded in his head._

An idea struck him and Ren pointed at the temple, looming behind them.

“Knights of Ren, do what you do best and destroy the Jedi temple!”

Immediately, and with a whooping cry, the Knights raced to the temple and began to blast it to pieces.

Luke felt torn apart. On the one hand he could not allow that the knights destroyed the temple, but he also had to finish Kylo Ren. At last, he decided to run to the temple when suddenly there was a gigantic explosion.

Immense flames and dark smoke shot of the building. Horrified by this action, Luke fell on the knees and stared at the fire. Artoo rolled to him and started to record the fire.

Kylo Ren looked at the raging flames.

For a moment, he felt compassion for the man who knelt desperately on the ground. However, the moment passed and he pointed his spluttering lightsaber at his uncle’s neck.

Luke did not moved and said, “The only thing that helped me was the fact that everything what happened was not the fault of my nephew Ben, but the fault of Snoke’s puppet Kylo Ren.“

Wordlessly, Kylo raised his saber and prepared to end his uncle.

_Soon it will be over. With his death, I preserve the good and order in the galaxy. Then I will be strong as grandfather and I can finish what he started._

“No!“

Immediately Ren lowered his weapon and turned his head toward the sound. He was surprised, but pleased at the same time.

“Finally you are here, scavenger.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who this mysterious voice is which Kylo heard. Have no idea or so :)  
> Finally, Kylo and Rey face each other.  
> Next time, a big Reylo chapter with lots of emotions. I promise.  
> See you next time :)


	14. Rey V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Reylo stuff in this one. Have fun <3

All eyes were directed upon Rey, especially Kylo's. However, it was Rey who spoke first. “Leave him alone. He has done nothing wrong!“

Kylo smirked. “Believe me, he has done enough, but I’ll spare you the details.“

Luke glanced at the girl. “Rey, get out of here!“

Kylo did not mind Luke and paid attention to Rey. “After I’ve finished him, I’ll take you with me.“

“I will stop you before you do that.“

Kylo Ren turned away from Luke and pointed his lightsaber in her direction. He held it and spun the saber. “You can try.“

Rey wanted to attack him, but thought of the woman’s words. _Be aware of your feelings._

All at once, Rey felt an immense strength that spread through her body. She closed her eyes and let it in; she was relaxed and calm. From the outside, one could see how sources of light flew through Rey.

The wind became stronger and the thunderstorm more immense. Meanwhile, the Knights of Ren arrived and all of them watched her.

Nobody could explain what happened after that.

Rey opened her eyes; she had no pupils. One could see an immense, garish blast that swept everything away. All onlookers protected their eyes against the garish light except Kylo Ren. It seemed that for some reason it did not affect him.

Rey was motionless and because of the blast, two of her buns fell out. Emotionless, she moved upon Kylo Ren.

One of the knights started to panic. “This is the prophecy. We must leave immediately, otherwise we are all dead!“

“But Snoke wants the girl alive,“ one of them protested.

“Forget that. It‘s not worth risking our lives.“

“Then we‘ll kill her.“ The knight with the machete prepared himself to attack and the one with the blaster rifle followed him.

Kylo Ren wanted to hold them back, but they ran off and were ready to kill her, when Rey, never breaking eye-contact with Kylo Ren, drew from the Force and broke their necks with a twist of her fingers.

Immediately the other knights fled because with each second Rey got closer and they did not want to end up like their companions.

Luke was unable to do anything; he could only watch.

The light around Rey lessened, but her glowing eyes remained. Suddenly, Kylo felt an unnatural strength growing inside of him. However, he got his new power without a blast.

Everything happened so fast that there was no time to think about it.

Rey reached out to her lightsaber, activated it and attacked him. Ren met her with his burning weapon. When the rays of their lightsabers crossed, two powers met which were more immense than one could ever imagine.

“Why do I understand it now?“ Luke murmured.

The fight went to and fro. First Rey gained an advantage, then Kylo. This time, Rey was stronger than on Starkiller Base. Although her abilities had only become minimally better, she fought with more accuracy and concentration.

After a while, they were on the edge of a cliff. Their blades crossed, however, nobody said anything. Both tried to excel the other.

All at once, Rey heard the voice of Kylo in her head. But he did not speak directly with her. What she heard, were his thoughts.

_What should I do? I am not allowed to kill her. I don‘t want to kill her._

His eyes became normal again. Again, she heard a voice. This time, it was not Kylo Ren’s voice. It was her own.

_Mummy, you and daddy stay here, right? I don’t want to be here! No, come back!_

All of a sudden, Rey turned normal again, though she lost her consciousness. She fell in the sea and did not notice the man who jumped after her.

 

Rey opened her eyes and tried to find out where she was. At the first, she perceived the blue lights which shone from all directions.

More and more she was able to recognise outlines of a cave and the blue lights turned out to be crystals. Beside her was a small bay which led to the open sea.

She wanted to get up, as a person tried to help her. Rey wanted to know who it was and could not believe who she saw. Quickly, she looked for her lightsaber, but she could not find it.

“You don‘t think that I let you keep the lightsaber which belongs to me,“ Kylo explained while he holding her by her arms. Rey freed herself of the clutch and withdrew a few steps to win distance.

She could have tried to get the saber back, but she knew that she could not reach much in her current state. Therefore, she focused on the unknown place.

“Where have you taken me and where is Luke?“

“After you fell into the water, I jumped in and saved you before drowning. Then I discovered this cave and brought you there. I have no idea about Skywalker. To be honest, I had no time to think about my traitor uncle, not after what happened to us.“

Rey crossed her arms across her chest. “That’s it?“

“You tell me. I have no notion what happened by the temple. I have never experienced something like that. It was as if I had seen the birth of the Force with my own eyes. Powerful, _fascinating_.“

Rey also did not know what had happened; how strong she had become. The voices she heard, from herself as a child and from Kylo. There was no explanation.

At the moment, she could not do much. Rey saw no exit and Kylo was her only chance to get out of there; although he wanted to take her with him. Still she felt a big aggregation in the Force.

_This place must be special. If I was not locked up here with him, I would find it beautiful._

Rey noted that Kylo stared at her. “Don’t do that! The situation isn’t getting better when you are looking at me.“

However, Kylo did not stop and stared at her further.

Rey replied to him with a despising look. “If it wasn‘t the way to the dark side, I would tear you to pieces for everything you have done.“

Kylo looked confused. “What do you mean?“

“You still ask that? How could you kill Han Solo? Your own father!“

“I don’t want to hear about it and even less talk about that day,“ Kylo said with a still quiet tone.

“Fine, then let’s talk about Finn who you have brutally slit in the back and I don’t even know if he’ll ever wake up again. Because of you!“

“If you mean FN-2187, he deserved it. He is a traitor. I had to punish him.“

“You have an excuse for everything, don’t you? Accept that you are a monster without a heart. Since this is the truth,“ Rey said.

Kylo stood menacingly before her. Rey winced a little. “Everybody condemns me! You, my uncle, that disgusting Hux and even the Supreme Leader. You only see what you want to see and don‘t stop to think why I do all of this. For whom I do it.“

“Then now you have the opportunity to explain yourself. I cannot go anywhere. Even if I want to beat you up, I will listen to you.“

Kylo snorted. “You wouldn‘t believe me anyway. You already said that I’m a heartless monster.“

“Do you want to talk or not?“

_What am I doing here? Do I seriously want to hear him out? What is going on?_

Kylo's position changed. He became quieter, but in a manner which Rey did not understand.

“What are you doing to me? Why are you interested in me?“

His face came near to hers. “Why can’t I stop looking at you?“

She also saw a scar on his face.

_Is this my work?_

Rey stood there and looked into his eyes. She recognised something. _A desire._

 

Before she knew what happened, he grabbed her nape and pulled her to him. His lips touched hers. She did not know why, but she admitted and dedicated herself to the moment.

Time seemed to stop. His lips were softer than she expected. 

Then, however, she saw the pictures in her head how Kylo speared the saber through Han Solo; the look on his face when his own son murdered him.

_No!_

She pushed him away and stared at him in disgust. “You! What gives you the right?“

Kylo clenched his hands into fists. “I thought you wanted this!“

“Are you insane? I wanted to understand you, not to …“

Confused, she laid her fingers on her lips and turned away from him. At the moment she did not want to interact with him; not even look at him.

Rey looked for an exit. She touched the blue crystals-walls, looked for any sort of hole, but as she expected, emerged unsuccessful.

_This was the worst! The sooner I get out of her, the better._

 

One standard hour has passed and they did not express themselves to the kiss. Rey did not even try to get the lightsaber back. Even if she wanted, her powers were too exhausted. Also, she gave up looking for an exit.

Instead, she sat on the ground, far away from Kylo Ren. Kylo stared at the open sea while Rey was looking at him.

_I don‘t understand this guy. I should despise him and yet I feel compassion for him. But why? He had a great father and then he kills him? Why should I feel sympathy for somebody like him? Though he has this vulnerable side, presumably the last spark of good in him._

“While you have hopelessly looked for an exit, the Force has shown me something,“ Kylo said out of nowhere.

Rey rose and came closer to him. “What are you talking about?“

The dark warrior stepped aside from the place where he stood and answered, “I know who your parents are.“

Rey laughed at this statement. “Nobody knows it, why should you know?“

“When you were a little girl, you were abandoned on the planet Jakku. You shouted that they should come back. A certain Unkar Plutt held you on your arm so that you could not flee,“ Kylo enumerated.

_What the … how could he know about it. Has he also seen the vision on Takodana? At the same time?_

Rey became more attentive. “Do you know more?“

“Your parents were rich and lived in the New Republic. I have met them once, when I was boy. I believe, I was fourteen at that time. I didn‘t know that you are their daughter, but now the Force has given me the answer.“

For some reason, she believed him. But she did not feel better; she wanted to know more. “Are they still alive? What are their names? Why did they leave me behind?“

“I can’t say anymore than that. However, ask my uncle. He knows more than you believe.“

“You mean Luke knows my parents and …“

Suddenly, one of the crystal walls exploded and thousands of splinters flew through the cave. Kylo stood protectively in front of Rey and reached for his saber.

“Leave it. We both know that you don‘t want to fight me. Even if you believe it,“ Luke said and revealed himself.

“If you say so, but you are right, I have other problems now,“ Kylo agreed and then turned to Rey.

“When you don’t get the answers you want, come to Crait. There you will receive knowledge.“

Rey was overwhelmed by all of this, therefore she was incapable to express herself.

Then, Kylo turned his attention to Luke again. “Even if I had an order, I will not fulfil it. What has happened at the temple is more important.“

“Then you will return to Snoke?“ Luke asked.

“Somebody has to make a report, since two of my warriors are dead and the rest have left.“

As a result, Kylo Ren brought out Skywalker‘s lightsaber and handed it to Rey. “You should have it.“

Without any other comment, Rey accepted it and looked into the eyes of the young man. She could ascertain an unexpected ease. Luke also seemed to notice it.

“Will you let me go now, uncle?"

“I hope I won‘t regret it.“ Luke sighed and drew aside one step. “This time, I hope you do the right thing.“

“We will see.“ Kylo was already at the exit when he turned to Rey once again.

“Remember what I told you.“

At last, Kylo disappeared out of the cave. After a while, Luke spoke to her. “Good thing the Force has showed me where you are. Otherwise I couldn‘t imagine what would have happened. Anyway, what did you talk about?“

Rey replied to him with furious eyes. “As if you don‘t know!“

She ran, near tears, out of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo in the air. Big thx to my betas. Without them, I wouldn't even get this far. <3  
> Nex time, we have the first Rose chapter.  
> See you there :)


	15. Rose I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Rose chapter. Have fun :)

_I never thought that I will land in a cell one day._

For two standard two days, Rose and Finn were in the prison at Canto Bright as they fled the law and had been condemned for using the Force.

Finn pulled at the bars and tried to speak with the warden.

“Let us out! We are here in the name of the Resistance. You can’t do this to us!“ Finn shouted at the guards who continued to ignore the pair.

“Yesterday, it brought you nothing and it will bring you nothing today,“ Rose said irritably.

“You aren’t exactly a big help. I have a feeling that it doesn’t bother you that we are stuck in this dirty cell."

“I’m really starting to wonder why I volunteered for this mission, It must have been to prove that I belonged in the Resistance,” Rose said. depression heavy on her face.

Finn let go of the bars and turned to her.“ And I thought because of me.”

“Not just that. Yes, I wanted to keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t betray the Resistance, but also to prove myself that I’m more than a engineer.“

She paused for a long moment before speaking again. “To be honest, I think you are not a traitor. At least not to the Resistance.“

Finn looked unexpectedly at her and smiled. “Wow, I didn’t expect this turn of events. Don‘t you just want to tease me?“

Rose nibbled on her thumb. “I can mark you as a Stormtrooper again, if that’s what you prefer.“

“No, you don‘t need to … thanks Rose,“ Finn said and ran his head over his head.

_Am I imagining or did he just call me by my name? Since we started this mission, he never used it. I don’t know what to think ? And why should this concern me now?_

She nibbled on her thumb more than usual, and did not express herself any further.

Suddenly they heard shouts throughout the hallways. Rose recognized from the screams that somebody was attacking the guards.

Finally, the noise began to abate until only silence remained.

A man suddenly began to walk in their direction. At first sight, he looked sordid. The clothes he wore, were tattered, the boots were dirty, and on whole, he looked shabby.

However, his expression was determined and he held, in every hand, a blaster.

With a mischievous smile, he turned to Finn and Rose.

“I suppose you two are the convicted members of the Resistance. What got you into mischief, kids?“

Rose eyed him with distrust as she replied, “Why do you care?“

“So sassy, I like that. Nevertheless, didn’t you two want to meet an informant?“

He streched languorously, blasters in hand. ”I am the her… call me DJ. The one and only.” DJ smiled and winked at them.

_Hopefully, this is only a joke!_

“Why should we believe you? You could also kill us, just like the guards,“ Finn growled at DJ.

“Let me clarify something, if I wanted to kill you, you would be already dead. Moreover, even if I weren’t your informant, I am your only way to get out of here alive. You will presumably, never be able to return to this system, but given your current state, that’s not exactly something to be sad about."

_I agree with this points, but, nevertheless, this is a huge risk, But what other choice do we have?_

Rose looked at Finn and he nodded to her knowing what she was thinking.

“Well, DJ. We believe you. For now. How do you expect to get us out of here?“ Rose asked.

“Watch and learn!“

DJ shot several times at the mechanism of the door, until it broke. With his foot, he stepped against the door which fell to the ground.

They hesitated, unsure if they should really leave with him.

“Do you want to stay here? Come on now, the Resistance can not wait forever!“

With that reminder, Rose made a decision and grabbed Finn’s arm. Together, they carefully exited the cell and gave DJ a long look.

“Don’t thank me all at once. Off now, my _jewel_ awaits.“

 

_He didn’t exaggerated with the term jewel._

DJ’s spaceship was exactly the opposite of the dilapidated man. One could easily believe that he had stolen it.

 _Who knows_ , Rose thought.

_If somebody is able to kill people, then he is also able to steal._

But Rose did not want to judge too much, as she had also taken someones’s life, although while in the rush of battle.

Meanwhile, they were not in the Cantonica system any more. However, Rose did not know where they were exactly.

On the whole, the ship was spotless. Everything gleamed in silver and blue. One could assume it as a high-class hotel.

DJ led them into the cockpit of the ship. “Welcome to the _Challenger_. My heart and soul. Make yourself at home.“

Finn could not contain his amazement, however, Rose still distrusted the whole situation.

“If you are really our informant, tells us about our mission?“ she asked while curiously looking around the decadent spaceship.

“Now we can speak of it, right? Your mission is to save Princess Leia, or how she would prefer, General Leia, from the First Order. The order gave Vice Admiral Holdo, a woman with pink hair, pink dress, and pink personality. Are you satisified now, girly?“

“By the way, where were you? We wanted to meet you at midnight in the casino,“ Finn enquired while he sat down on one of the red-coloured seats.

DJ activated some buttons on the control panel before he answered. “I wanted to be early but something prevented me.“

“What can be more important than the Resistance?“ Rose asked accusingly.

“Money. Without money, you aren’t getting very far and well, let’s just say, I have helped a well-to-do family to escape.“

Rose shook her head. “Because of you, we have been imprisoned. You have endangered the whole Resistance!“

“And because of me, you have come harmlessly out of the prison, I still have received no thanks for it, by the way.“

DJ and Rose stared at each other for a long moment before Finn broke the silence.

“This is not important. We are here to rescue General Organa and that is the uppermost priority.“

_Finn is right. This puffed up Bantha is the one with the informations. So I have to pull myself together for the sake of this mission._

“I agree with you. But I still must do something. I won’t take too long.”

DJ was ready to go, when Rose blocked him the way.

“You can not go. You must tell us of the plans, so that we can release General Organa!”

“Relax, girl. I only need to retrieve something for you.“

Grinning, he pushed Rose aside and disappeared from the cockpit.

Rose was furious. “How can Admiral Holdo trust a guy like him?“

“We’ve only known him for some standard hours. Maybe this is how he behaves with strangers,“ Finn noted while he got up from his seat and placed himself next to Rose.

“Hopefully, you are right.“

_How does he always find the right words? Am I starting to like him? Is this feeling normal?_

“If the mission is successful, you, me, Poe and Rey, will celebrate,“ he said, with a dreamy expression.

“You mean the Rey who is on Ahch-To with Luke Skywalker?“

“Yes, exactly. I believe you would like each other. In any case, she has it much better with us than she was on Jakku.”

“I’m right there with you. Only scum and refugees settle down on a scrap metal heap like Jakku,“ DJ said.

He had returned and held a big box in his hands.

“It sounds like that you have been on Jakku,“ Finn noted.

“Yes, one time. Business reasons. I was glad to get away from there as soon as possible.“

Rose focused on the box. “I hope that has to do with our mission.“

“Indeed, girl. Nevertheless, look at you. Your clothes are more sordid than mine. You should wear something more elegant.“

“What are you pointing at?“ Rose asked.

“Have you ever been a First Order officer?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First introduction of DJ, a shady character but curious to know who he will be in The Last Jedi.  
> All I can say is that I have my own interpretation of him.  
> Next time, Kylo returns to the First Order. The up coming chapter will tear your heart into pieces, at least for me!  
> See you there :)


	16. Kylo Ren V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a special place in my heart. It is really emotional. I warned you!

Six standard days had passed since the events on Ahch-To. Kylo was no longer on the _Finalizer_ , but on Snoke's ship the _Mega Destroyer_. Like him, a destructive weapon that, unlike Starkiller Base, could not destroy whole planets, but was still dangerous.

Although he was ordered back to the _Mega Destroyer_ , Snoke had not called him once.

_Presumably he already knows about my failure on Ahch-To. However, if he hears the reason, maybe he will change his opinion and then will want to see me. But why do I care what Snoke wants? I have nobody, so I can also do as well …_

Kylo oscillated along the hallway where he met Hux who seemed very delighted. “How did I know that you would fail? This is the only topic of conversation in the First Order. And as I heard, the Knights of Ren either fled or were killed. But I am the coward. Right!”

“I am in no mood to speak with you. Leave, before something happens,“ Kylo snarled.

“You are so aggressive. Must be hard, to be the son of a smuggler. Like the father like son, I guess.“ Hux let out a long sigh. “Maybe you have murdered him, so that you can release yourself from this disgrace.“

Furiously, Ren flicked on his lightsaber and pointed it, at the General‘s neck. Although Hux seemed unconcerned, one saw the fear in his eyes. “Careful, Ren, if you do something to me, Leader Snoke will give the order to kill her.“

Though Kylo still directed the lightsaber at Hux, he listened to him.

“Before you left, I have told you about a surprise. West block, cell eleven.”

Kylo did not know if Hux spoke the truth or merely wanted to save his own life.

_I have to convince myself._

Kylo deactivated the saber and, without any other comment, Kylo turned on his heel, headed to the cell, number eleven.

 

Two Stormtroopers kept watch in front of the cell doors. Kylo stopped in front of them, not knowing what awaited him inside.

_Have they caught the scavenger? But how? After all, Hux was referring to a woman._

The Stormtrooper nervously address Ren. “Do you want to see the prisoner, Sir?“

Snatched out of his thoughts, Kylo answered, “ Yes, let me in!“

Haltingly, the Stormtrooper opened the cell door. Kylo went in and the door shut behind him. He stopped as he could not believe what he saw.

The last time he saw her was as a child and back then she was happy, proud, and full of joy. Now, only an empty shell existed. It seemed that she had been aged years and no cheerfulness was to be seen.

She sat in a chair in the corner, staring off into the distance. She looked stunned when she finally noticed the visitor. “Ben … is that you?”

_How could they do this? Why did they lock her up?_

After all this time, he did not know what he should say to his mother, how he should react. Kylo remained motionless and did not look at his mother. He was not able to.

“My little sweetheart.“ Leia moved fast toward him when she stopped.

For a short moment, one could recognise a smile on her face, the joy in her eyes. However, the moment quickly passed. Leia fell back into her old patterns again.

“What happened to you?“

”I shouldn‘t talk to you. Not after you abandoned me,” Kylo murmured under his breath so that she did not hear it.

However, she managed to. “I thought I could help you with this. To save you from the dark side, but I was wrong.“

Leia recognised the scar on his face and carefully laid her hand on it.

She took a deep breath, before she spoke. “You have to tell me truth, Ben. Did you really … kill your father?“

“Why do you care?“

“You are my son. I have to know what happened to you. My sweet boy could never hurt anybody.”

Without looking at his mother, he took her hand off his face. “As I already told Han Solo, your son is gone and destroyed. You can thank the great academy where you sent me.”

“Did the other students not treated you well?“

Kylo Ren snorted. “If it had been only the students. Skywalker thought that I was the Chosen One. I never had time for myself. Always had to train, train, train. Day and night. Until I discovered the truth that you all kept from me.“

Now, Kylo Ren looked deeply into his mother’s eyes. “How could you have hidden from me the fact that Darth Vader is my grandfather? For my whole life? Everyone knew about it. How could you?!”

This was a subject that Leia wanted to avoid but knew it was too important to ignore any longer.

“What living being would want to have a father who was one of the worst, most evil Sith Lords that the galaxy ever had. Who murdered children, destroyed planets, and did far more horrific, unmentionable acts. Nobody knew about it. Unfortunately,somebody found out and spread the information everywhere, only to destroy me … I wanted to tell you the truth, I even sent you a message, but it was already too late.“

“Save me the details. I don’t want to hear it.“

“If you don’t want details, then answer my question. Did you kill your father?“ Leia demanded.

“Why should I? You would judge and despise me anyway. What difference does it make?“

“I want to hear your perspective, so I can understand you; why it had to come to that.“

Though Rey also wanted to listen his viewpoint, the situation was completely different. Before him stood his mother.

His whole body felt numbed. Kylo thought it would be for the best to suppress it and let her wallow.

However, it also was a tempting opportunity to explain everything to her.

_Can I really go back, after everything that happened? But I don’t deserve it!_

The person with whom he always was the closest. Although, she never had time for him, she gave him so much love, as much as she was able to.

Kylo felt something in him what he had not felt in a long time; the feeling of security.

Because of this feeling, he thought back to moments in his childhood which he had edged out, so he could become closer to the dark side. But he could not suppress the pictures.

How he was afraid of the darkness and ran crying to his mother. How she lulled her son to sleep with a song from Alderaan. He felt the warmth and the love. The only nice recollection from his childhood.

Not been able to hold it in, Kylo fell weeping to his knees and clung firmly her dress.

“Snoke gave me an ultimatum to prove my loyalty to him. I had to kill either you or father. If I didn’t, he would have destroyed both of you. I had no choice. I didn’t want to, I tried to avoid every possibility of confrontation until he called my name on the bridge. After I did it, I regretted it immediately. If I could, I would undo everything.”

Kylo Ren was a shell, falling into ruin. At that moment, he was simply Ben Solo.

“On that day, I wanted to die. I could not endure living with this burden. I am still not able, not before I know that you can forgive me.“

Sobbing, he clung harder to her dress. “I'm so sorry. Forgive me, mum. Please, forgive me!“

There was a dead silence in the cell. Not a sound was heard, only Ben’s crying.

He already assumed the worst. The fact that she would shout at him or utterly ignore him. But what happened was contrary to his beliefs.

Leia also fell on the knees while she hugged and squeezed her son. She softly stroked his hair.

“When I saw your father for the last time, he said that he wouldn’t come back alive. I didn‘t believe him and said to him that he will and that he would come back with you.“

As a result, General Organa also started to cry.

With shaky voice, she continued. “Do you know, why I still believed in you? Because your father said that no matter what happens, he will forgive you. Even if he lost his life. I hope you can also forgive him one day.“

After a long time, mother and son were united again.

Ben freed himself warily of his mother. “I will get you out of here.“

“No, please don‘t. If they they knew who helped me, they would punish you. I don’t want to lose you. Not after, I have you finally back.“

Suddenly, they heard a noise from outside the cell and two officers of the First Order entered.

Ben recognised one of them. He saw that two other were lying on the ground.

“General Organa, thanks the Force. You are still live!“ the woman in the blue uniform shouted and was held back by the other officer when she tried to run to her. “Rose, don‘t, Kylo Ren is with her.“

Rose looked surprised at him. “This is the famous dark warrior? He doesn’t look so bad.”

“Believe me, he is a monster.“ Finn brought out his blaster. “And I will make sure, he doesn’t hurt anybody again.“

Quickly, Leia intervened. “If you want to kill him, you have to shoot me first.“

“Why do you defend him?“

“Because he is my son!“ Leia cried.

Rose laid her hand on Finn's shoulder. “We have no time. I know how much you want this. But don‘t forget, the duty comes before your own feelings.“

Finn grudgingly put the blaster back in his holster.

Ben offered a remark. “Take my mother and be careful.”

“That’s why we are here,“ Rose said.

Anxiously, Leia looked at her son. “You don’t want to come with us?“

“I must stay here for appearances sake. Only then, I can guarantee your safety.“

Suddenly the alarm rang. Now the whole sector knew about the intruders.

“We must leave here immediately!“ Finn shouted.

“Take the way to the east. There are hardly any Stormtrooper on patrol.“

Rose nodded and Finn caught General Organa. Leia looked once again at her son. “Promise me that you will come home to me.“

“Now go!“ Ben ordered.

Before he knew what had happened, they were already gone.

_How can I promise something, if I don’t know, how it will end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter guys, an emotional Rollercoaster!  
> I cried while writing this.  
> Also we are close to the end.  
> Next time, Rey will learn the truth about her parents and a big twist is coming for you.


	17. Rey VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a big twist!

After Kylo had left, Rey was able to persuade Luke to return with her to the Resistance. Although reluctant, he agreed. No matter how often she tried to ask him about her parents, he rejected her or did not even react to her questions.

Although they did not get along with each other, she had not forgotten why she had come to him on Ahch-To in the first place. The Resistance needed him because he was the only hope for the galaxy.

There was one more discussion about her training about how it was not finished yet and as a result, her control was still uncertain as her powers were special.

However, Rey did not want to hear this and told him that the Resistance and the rescue of the galaxy were more important.

Thanks to Artoo, they could establish contact with the Resistance and found out that their base was located on Crait.

_There I will find answers, as Kylo told me. I hope he spoke the truth. We will see._

 

Crait was a mineral planet where an old Rebel base was stationed. What made the planet so special was the red sand and the many minerals which could be mined.

As soon as they entered the base, there was an eerie silence. All eyes were focused on Rey and Luke. Above all, on Luke, because many believed that he was only a myth, a fiction of the Republic, so people would have hope. Hence, the surprise that he really was there with the members of the Resistance.

After a while, one could hear soft murmurs; however, nobody really wanted to speak up. In the meantime, a large group gathered to see Luke Skywalker. All at once, a woman tried to edge her way through the crowd and when she reached him, she stood there stonily staring.

For the first time, since Skywalker arrived, he spoke.

“Long time no see, dear sister.“

Immediately, Leia ran to her brother and embraced him with zest. She did not have to say anything. Leia simply wanted to enjoy the long-desired reunion with her brother.

Although, Rey could not bear Luke, she could not hide a little smile.

_At least, he is united with his family again._

Leia tried, together with Luke, to edge her way through the crowd again. Rey was so engrossed by the reunion that she did not feel someone behind her until hands covered her eyes.

“Have you missed me, Rey?“

_That voice!_

Rey turned round and recognised her friend Finn. Just like Leia, she also embraced him. Her brother. Her family.

“Finn, I cannot believe it!“

“I cannot believe it either.“

“How are you? Is everything Ok? I mean, you look well.“

“I’m fine. Better than lying in a medical capsule. Believe me!“ Finn joked in a low voice.

After a while, they freed themselves and Rey also spied an elegant woman beside Finn. The black haired woman stared at her with big eyes.

Rey questioningly looked at Finn.

“Oh sorry, this is Rose. Together, we rescued General Organa,“ Finn explained.

“Rescued from what?“ Rey asked.

“From the First Order. They wanted to use her as a leverage, so that the Resistance would capitulate, but we freed her, just in time,“ Rose said, enchanted by Rey, never removing her eyes from the Jedi.

“Aren’t you forgetting something? Without me, this mission would be a failure.“ DJ strutted joyfully to Finn and Rose and laid his arms around their shoulders.

“I had to rescue these both jesters several times.“

“Don’t think you are a hero now, DJ,“ Rose murmured.

_This man. He seems so familiar to me, although I have never met him._

“Should I know you?“ Rey curiously asked DJ.

“Not that I remember. If so, then I apologise. My brain isn’t the best anymore,“ DJ answered.

_Strange! His voice, his kind. I think I know him, but how?_

All at once, Poe bumped into the group. “ Excuse the disturbance, but General Organa wants to speak with Rey.“

“Alright, I’ll come with you,“ Rey answered.

With a warm smile, Rey said goodbye to Finn and Rose, while she looked at DJ quizzically.

 

Though Rey had not known Leia for long, she recognized a change in the General immediately. Whether it was good or bad, she could not say.

The older woman took Reys hands in hers. “I want to thank you for bringing my brother back to me.“

Rey nodded as she noted Luke’s absence. “Where is Luke?“

“He is helping the members of the Resistance. Though Crait may be our new base, we know nothing about it and who knows how many traps are here.“

_At least I don’t have to see him._

Leia’s expression changed. This time, she was more open, but at the same time depressed.

“I have seen the recordings of Artoo. Terrible what happened there. One can not forget that so easily.“

“You are right. But Kylo Ren is responsible for this. He did all this awful things.“

Leia mildly smiled.”You may be right. However, Kylo Ren does not exist any more.“

“What are you talking about?“ Rey asked.

Leia gripped Rey tighter and Rey felt her hands numb.

“When I got arrested by the First Order, they tormented me. They wanted me to sign the capitulation and dedicate myself to the First Order. Of course, I refused and used the Force to survive the torture. They knew they couldn’t do anything and therefore, they brought me into a cell. Then my son came to me. I felt that he was being torn apart, but he refused to show it. Rey, you must know the truth.”

Leia gave her a level look. “He became Kylo Ren because we were blind. We thought we were doing the right thing, but it was exactly the opposite. He was a prisoner of the dark side and we could not do anything about it. However, it is finally over.“

“So, you say that Kylo Ren is good again? Do you really believe that?“

“I don‘t believe it, I know it! I have already felt that somebody had an influence over him and guessed it was you. I know my son. He always had problems speaking openly about his feelings. You had to be patient with him and unfortunately, my husband never understood that.“

The General was engrossed in her thoughts. “I know that you have certain notions about my son. Everybody does. However, he was the one that helped Finn, Rose, and me escape. His father, he has … he did it, because he despaired at another solution. This is no excuse, however, you should not blame him, but Snoke. He made him into Kylo Ren and manipulated him. But my boy has returned to me. Finally!“

It was a long moment before Rey could absorb Leia’s words. But for some reason, Rey was moved by this story.

She offered Leia a smile. “Who knows? Maybe one day, I can forgive him.”

“I hope so. I feel that you are both connected with each other in some way and that you have a strong influence on his actions.“

_If she only knew what happened, apart from the fights on Ahch-To._

Meanwhile, Leia went to a cupboard and got out some clothes which she handed over to Rey.

“I want you to have them. See it, as a ‘Thank you‘ for bringing my brother back.“

“I feel honored,“ Rey respectfully said.

“Before you go, I have one more request. Don’t be too hard on Luke. He had to go through an extraordinary amount of tragedy and even if he doesn’t show it, he cares for you. You are the daughter, he never had.”

She heard the words but did not reply, leaving with her new clothes.

 

It was night time on Crait. Rey lay worried on one of the bed which they had prepared for Resistance members. She had dressed in her new clothes which reminded her of Jakku with their drapes and folds. Though these were more elegant and a mixture of blues , brown, and greys.

While she tried to sleep, she could hear a conversation taking place behind her.

“It can not continue like this. You can not switch between us,“ a female voice said frustratedly

“This is complicated, Rose. I don‘t know what these feelings are. This is all new to me. All I can say is that I love you both.“ Rey recognised Finn's voice, but she never heard him so desperate.

“That is not enough for me. You can talk to me again, when you have made a decision between Poe and me.“

The conversation was over and it was quiet again.

_This must be hard for Finn. I could not imagine myself in this situation. But I hope he makes the right choice._

Suddenly, the dark space became brighter and Rey could recognise the woman from Ahch-To. Nobody, except Rey, seemed to perceive the woman. Rey left the dormitory so that she did not disturb the others and the woman followed her out, until they were in a hallway.

Rey gave her an accusing look. “Now you are appearing? You are making it very easy on yourself.”

“I only come if you need my help.“

“And what about Ahch-To? Where were you then? Say to me, I should be beware of my feelings and as a result, I have caused more damage,“ Rey demanded her.

“As you speak now, it reminds me of myself when I was human.“

“To be honest, I have no desire to talk with you. Right now, everything is changing and nothing is the same. It is too much, so please, just go away!“

“Aren’t you here on Crait to get answers? To understand what happened to your parents.“

Rey laughed. “Let me guess. You know the answer, but don‘t want to tell me because it is not your duty.“

“Not this time. Follow me!“

Rey stared at her astonished and then, with mixed feelings, followed out of the base.

They marched far into the wasteland. The night was calm and the sky was cloudless. On her way, Rey can not escape the feeling that someone was observing her. Worriedly, she looked around, but did not see anybody.

After a while, Rey reached a small ruin. It was not big and appeared to be nothing special.

Rey looked unbelievingly at it. ”This is the truth about my parents? I am in no mood for this nonsense.“

The woman raised a hand and whirled the red sand in the air, using her powers. As a result, a hole appeared in the ground which she pointed at. “There. You have your answer.”

Rey pulled herself together and walked carefully to the hole. She looked into it and saw bones.

“What is that?“ Rey asked and looked rigidly on the remains.

“You know exactly what this is. Your parents are buried here.“

_No, this is a joke. My parents are alive!_

“Stop lying! Tell me where they are!“

“Don’t shut your mind to the facts. They already lost their life a long time ago.“

_My parents will pick me up. Together, we will live happily on a peaceful planet!_

However, the more she looked into the hole, the more she became conscious that she would not witness these happy times.

Suddenly, she was struck by a vision. She was a child on the planet Jakku. Her mother squatted to be eye level with her child and Unkar Plutt stood beside the girl. Moreover, she recognised a man who was the pilot of the ship, together with her father.

_“Mummy, I don’t want to be here!“_

_“You are safe here, Sweetie. Daddy and I will come to get you, as soon as possible.“_

_“Take me with you!“_

_Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I love you! Please, promise me that you will be well-behaved, until I come back, ok?“_

_With that, the mother turned away wiping tears from her face. Her father embraced his child one more time and comforted his wife._

_“I promise you, he will not find our Kira. She is safe here and she doesn’t have to face her destiny!“ Rey heard her father saying._

_Together with the pilot, the parents entered the spaceship and the scenario resolved in smoke._

_“NO, come back!“_

“NO!“

Without controlling it, Rey shouted with full strength. All the emotions held in check were released in a blast. Rey felt weeping to the knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Even if she knew the truth deep inside her all the time, it hurt even more to see it with her own eyes.

Rey felt the same strength within herself that she had felt on Ahch-To and released the dam within her. But before it could explode, the woman approached her and laid her hand on Rey’s head. Rey felt her strength ebbing away.

She just realized all of her dreams are gone. She sit there, weeping silently, shoulders shaking, as she watched her dreams fade away.

“Somebody buried them. Who was it? What happened? They wanted to protect me, but from whom?“ Rey asked.

“I know how you feel. I have also experienced things that I wanted to forget and take vengeance. However, you must remain strong, because you are chosen for something bigger.“

“This makes no difference to me. I want to know what happened to my parents!“

However, she could not speak further with her, as the woman faded away into the light.

Rey heard one more sentence from her, _I will come again and then everything will change. Then the era of the balance will begin._

With it, the woman disappeared and Rey knelt in front of her parents graves.

_Mum, dad, I will find out what happened to you and who brought you here._

Once again, she looked at the remains of her parents, then she rose and returned quietly to the base.

 

Sometime later, Rey leaned on a wall in the base. She had to start with her research, but where? Rey imagined all possible scenarios. She knew that her parents were rich people in the New Republic.

_Did they have enemies? Or did somebody bring discredit them? I have to ask Luke again. He must tell me something!_

Suddenly, she noted a silhoutte, someone was with her in the secluded corridor.

Rey positioned herself in the middle of the hallway. “Show yourself!“

A man came out of the shadows. She recognised him again. It was the man who was with Finn and Rose.

“I would call this a miracle. Who would have thought that I would find you here?“ DJ said with a delighted expression.

“Yes, I am in a hallway. And that is so amazing, because?“

“You are a funny girl! No, I didn’t mean that, I meant that you are here on Crait. I didn‘t want to believe it, until I saw your reaction at the grave.“

_What is going on? Why does he know about the grave? So he was the one that pursued me._

Rey grabbed her lightsaber. “Now, you tell me immediately who you are!“

DJ smiled and leant near her ear, where he whispered, “I abandoned you on Jakku and killed your parents.“

Rey felt as if she could not react, even as pain ran through her, and she lost all consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dj, the one and only. Who would have thought? Well, there you have it.  
> Next time, the big finale. I can't believe, it will be finished soon. I actually planned more chapters, but unfortunately, I don't have so much time.  
> Anyway, I see you next time :)


	18. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally here. The big finale but before you read it, a little warning: This chapter will not be "And they live happily ever after."  
> So don't read it, if you have a soft heart. I mean it, heart breaking scenes are expecting you.  
> With that said, enjoy this chapter.

Rey dazedly woke up.The first thing she noticed were red lights. The red gave everything a sinister glow. Men in red uniforms stood nearby. Standing out from the crimson soaked room was a bright gold colour. She realized that she was no longer on Crait.

It turned out the golden light came from a garment and the person who wore it seemed as if he were human but one could not easily be sure. The face was deeply scarred and it its terrible eyes were directed at her.

“Welcome to the _Mega Destroyer_ ,“ the person coldly said.

Rey did not answer because she recognised DJ behind her. His exuberant grin angered her and she longed to attack him. DJ grabbed her arms just as she realized that he had her lightsaber. She fought against him even as she knew she was on enemy turf. She struggled but was still too weak to escape.

“Why am I here?“ Rey asked the mysterious person, while she tried to free herself from the grasp which caused DJ to grab her even firmer.

“Because you are important. You are the other half that I have been looking for so long,“ Snoke explained.

“Perhaps you could be more specific. No one can understand you.“

“Show more respect to the Supreme Leader, girl!“ DJ ordered her.

Rey turned her head to glare, disgusted by him. “Don’t you dare to give me orders!”

Snoke mildly smiled. With a grand hand gesture, Snoke pointed at DJ. “Let her go.“

Reluctantly, he released her and Rey gave him a despicable look, before she stepped a little closer to the Supreme Leader.

_I must attack them right now, but I must ease into it. At the moment, I am not able to do anything._

Rey looked at Snoke before he began to speak.

“You're are here for a reason. As you are chosen for the light side, Kylo Ren is chosen for the dark side. This fool Skywalker thought that there is only one chosen one and could not foresee that with his exaggerated stimulus, he spurred my student to unwillingly activate his powers and therefore, Kylo Ren destroyed his whole academy.“

_Then it was not done intentionally but accidental?_

“And the first time, I found you, I saw raw, untamed power and beyond that something truly special. Have you never asked yourself, why your parents disowned you? Why they did that?“

All at once, Rey felt uneasy and she fidgeted, nervously.

Snoke continued, “Though your parents lived in the New Republic, their loyalty were somewhere else. Who do you think helped me with the financing of this organisation? Your parents were very influential, but the more they invested in the First Order, the more it became clear that they were hiding something or _someone_. And then the day came when they could not hide you any more. The first time you used your powers, when you used the Force, you killed all living beings in your home.”

_I can’t believe any this. I don’t want to!_

Rey suppressed her despair, instead, she demanded, “What happened then?“

“I came to take you with me. However, you had already disappeared and this leads us to DJ.“

With the mention of his name, DJ stepped toward Rey and continued the conversation.

“Your parents contacted me, so that I would bring you to a remote planet. I didn‘t know the reasons, but they gave me a huge amount of money, so I had no desire to ask. However, after we dropped you on Jakku, I caught a conversation between your parents and then I found out about Leader Snoke and these whole 'Chosen One thing'. I decided to return and deliver you to the Supreme Leader, since I would received a big reward. Your father wanted to detain me, so I stopped him first.”

Again, a smile played on his lips. “Your mother, however, she was one of a kind. I would have spared her life, if she hadn‘t attacked me from the back. After this happened, I flew back to Jakku to take you with me, but this fat Unkar Plutt told me that you were killed by a Teedo and, hence, the surprise when I found you on Crait.“

Rey shook her head and she clenched.

_All the years, in hope that I see them again and then I find out the truth which is worse than I thought. How should I handle all of this?_

“And now what? Do you believe, with these stories, I will come to your side? You are wrong. Whatever happened, you are not better than everyone else and at least, I will fight for the right side and that is not the First Order,“ Rey declared.

“Careful … you should reconsider your choices. Infinite power flows through you and together we can rule the galaxy. If you continue to refuse … it will not end well,” Snoke threatened politely.

Rey felt a little bit of her powers back. “Your threats doesn‘t interest me. Luke is finally with the Resistance and you are as good as done.“

“I’ll give you one last chance. Come to my side!“ Snoke demanded requested.

“You will not win. But those who have hope know that the day will come where you go down in your own hate.”

The expression of Snoke changed rapidly and one could feel the rage in the red hall.

“As you wish!“

With a finger, he pointed to DJ. “Bring Kylo Ren to me!“

Rey could not prepare for the young man entering the hall and before she could realise, the young man entered the hall. Although, his body did not betray him, one could see the shock in his eyes when he recognised Rey.

“Are you surprised to see her here?“ Snoke noted.

 

_Why is she here? That’s not good, but don’t let on anything._

Unconcerned, Ben turned away from her and knelt down in front of Snoke.

“Forgive me Supreme Leader, I know that it was my job to bring her here and I failed you.“

“I gave you so many chances and you disappointed me over and over again. However, I give you the opportunity to redeem yourself,“ Snoke said and stood up from his throne.

Ben rose and looked at him, thoughtfully.

_What’s his angle?_

Suddenly, he heard Rey whimpering which became excruciating shouts. Rey convulsed in pain and was lifted in the air. Ben did not know what he should do.

“Kill her!“ Snoke ordered him and continued to use the Force to torture her.

_What did he just say?_

“There is certainly another way. We can have her on our side and use her powers for our own goals.“

Rey screams became louder and she bent backwards.

Snoke became more aggressive. “There are no more compromises! Don’t you want be as powerful as Darth Vader? If you take her life, you are not only that, you will also be invincible. Everyone will kneel in front of you and acknowledge you as their leader. You always wanted this, now you have the chance. So, use the Force and fulfill your destiny. Kill her now!“

Uncertainly, Ben glanced at Rey whose screams only got worse. He could also feel the pain of the torture, but did not show it.

_What should I do? She will not bear it any longer!_

With clenched fists, he proceeded to Rey, whereupon Snoke stopped the torture and she fell weakly on the ground.

“You are choosing to do the right thing, Kylo Ren. Soon, the dark side will rule over the galaxy, with you as their leader,“ Snoke said manipulatively.

She lay there, wheezing, looking up at Ben. He expected her gaze to be full of hate; he was met with sympathy. This moved him to softly stroke her cheek.

_How can Snoke require me to take her life? Someone that is so unique and amazing._

At this moment, he had to make the final decision. Whether he remained Ben Solo or became Kylo Ren again. Was power or love more important to him?

Once again, he glanced at Snoke who looked victoriously at him and then to Rey who weakly tried to touch his face. As soon as she did it, he heard Rey‘s voice in his head.

_You are better than him, I have seen this now. I feel that you are not the same man that you were on Starkiller Base. Now, you are someone that I may like and care about. Do the right thing, not for me, but for the welfare of the galaxy._

For the first time since he knew her, she gave the young man a warm smile. A smile that expressed everything.

Now Ben knew what he had to do.

Resolutely, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as he opened his eyes, he raced towards Snoke, ready to battle him. With an arm, he lifted Snoke in the air and with the help of the Force, he smashed his master against the wall.

The guards immediately grabbed their weapons and prepared for an attack.

“How dare you, you fool!? You attack me because of her!?“ Snoke shouted.

“I was your toy long enough. Now, it finally ends,“ Ben said decisively and was ready for another hit, although Snoke already disappeared.

Still, his voice resounded in the hall. _Attack them and do your duty. The Resistance will fall today!_

 

Rey still lay weakly on the ground, but witnessed how Ben fought against two Praetorian Guards. She wanted to help him, but DJ came toward with three other Praetorianen.

 

“This will be fun, girl!“ DJ proclaimed.

She raised her hand and used the Force to pull her lightsaber away from DJ. It smacked into her hand. She activated it and attacked her opponents.

“You will pay for what you have done!“

DJ pulled out his electrostaff. “Not if I do it first.“

The fight commenced in earnest and raged with no end in sight. At least, Rey defeated him and threw him across the room, however, another three opponents still existed.

_They are too strong, as if they were trained, only for this fight._

Then something happened. An immense blast swept everybody away, except Rey.

She looked toward the direction of the blast and spotted Ben. His eyes glowed black and he stood there emotionless. The blast became stronger and explosions shook the whole ship.

_What is he doing?_

_He wants to save you, but you must know something. The more Ben unleashes his powers, the more he loses his human form and also himself,_ Rachel explained to her.

_But that means he will die, I cannot let this happen!_

Without thinking she ran towards him. Once she reached him, she grabbed him tight in a hug and laid her head on his chest.

“Come back! You have already saved us, you have defeated them all!“ Rey shouted.

He did not respond, so she tried a different tactic. “You have proved to me where your loyalty stands and I will never forget that. We are two halves of something bigger. We can change everything! I beg you, come back to me!“

Suddenly, the pressure decreased and the blast lessened, until the black left his eyes and his mouth went slack. Ben looked around and saw a blazing fire and Rey who desperately embraced him.

“Is this my work?“ Ben asked uncertainly.

“The same happened to me on Ahch-To. Do you understand it now?“

Ben freed himself from Rey and took her hand. “We have to get out of here. Come!“

Ordinarily, she disliked it, when somebody took her hand, but it was different with him. Together, they ran out of the hall and passed the corpses of the guards and DJ.

_At least, at the end, justice won._

 

During their race, they did not speak. Fire raged everywhere and explosions rocked the ship, coming closer to them. Ben ran ahead and still holding her hand.

At this moment she trusted him, she knew that Kylo Ren was destroyed and someone else was reborn. After a while they reached the escape pods.

“That’s great, now we can get off this ship.“ Rey said relieved and wanted to enter with him, when he freed her hand.

Rey looked surprisingly at Ben. “What was that?“

“You go, I stay here.“

“What are you talking about? We have no time for jokes; we have to flee. The ship can blow up any moment!“

Ben tapped some buttons on the console by Rey which opened the escape pod’s door.

“I have a feeling that right now Snoke will attack the Resistance on Crait. You have to trust me, I know, how I can detain him and therefore, I have to stay here,“ Ben tried to explain.

“That’s not true! Only you and I are able to do this. Together. If you stay here, you will die!“ Rey angrily said.

“Then it is my destiny! But I could not endure it if something happens to you,“ Ben said.

With tearful eyes, Rey laid her hand on his scar. “Please come with me!“

“You will know where I am because you will feel it here.“ He pointed at her heart. “You know whether I will still live, because of the connection we have.“

Rey shook her head in disbelief. “No, don’t do this. Your mother needs you. I need you.“

Now Ben’s eyes gleamed with tears. “Rey, forgive me for all the things I have done. I wasn’t myself, but I am not this person anymore. No matter what our destinies are, I need to know that you are safe, so please, don’t make it harder for me than it already is.“

To say farewell, he kissed her, like he did in the crystal cave. Though this time, Rey dedicated herself to this moment and her hands fisted the clothes on his chest.

After he reluctantly let her go, he looked deep into her eyes and said hoarsely, “May the Force be with you.”

With it, he pushed her into the rescue capsule which automatically closed and flew from the ship. Rey shouted at him but her voice was lost in the millions of miles between him as the ship continued to explode.

 

She did not know why but she landed on Crait.

_Snoke's ship must have been above Crait since he planned this attack all the time._

Rey escaped from the capsule and was blown away of the magnitude of the battle. Everywhere lay remains and remains of wreckage.

_We could have stopped this. Me and …_

Immediately, she suppressed this thought. It hurt her to think of him. Instead, she felt something else. Somebody suffering pain.

_Luke?_

She ran off, but did not know where to go because around her, there was only a desolate landscape. Suddenly a small light ball flowed out of her body and showed her the way to him.

After a while, the light ball circled around a person lying on the ground.

“Luke!“ Rey shouted and knelt beside him.

She gasped at an amount of blood on his belly.

“What happened here?“ Rey asked him horrified.

“We were attacked …. Snoke … was here with an army. Took away my Force…“ Luke groaned and held his hand on the wound.

“Don’t say anything. Rest now, we have to bring you immediately to a medical station!“

With his robotic hand, he grabbed her wrist. “ No … I don't want this. My life comes to an end.“

“Stop with this nonsense. I can heal you.“

She tried to stop the bleeding, but found it did not help at all.

“Even if you could, I wouldn‘t want you to do that.“

Luke grasped at the ends of his strength and spoke to her.

“Listen to me now. You and Ben, you two must defeat Snoke and bring the long-desired balance to the galaxy. I know you can. You two are the chosen ones, you are the Balance of the Force. Please promise me that you two will stop Snoke.“

Sadly, she nodded. “I promise you. We will.“

“And if you meet my sister. Tell her … tell her that I have always loved her.“

His face suddenly went slack and he stared at her with blank eyes.

“No, no. Wake up, wake up!“ Rey cries.

“YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!“

Weeping, she lay her head on Luke's breast. Rey could not believe it. Everything that had happened in the past day overwhelmed her and she clung to Luke’s body.

Suddenly, General Organa appeared out of nowhere and saw her dead brother. Her expression said everything. She could only stand there and stare down at him.

_Why? Why it had to come like this!? Why can’t we all live a happy life?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe, I'm done. It was a cool journey and who knows, maybe if I have the time, I write an Episode 9.  
> Wanted to thank all my betas who helped me a lot with it. Without them, I wouldn't be able to publish this fanfic.  
> But the journey isn't over yet, we still have a epilogue.


	19. Epilog

A standard month passed since the events of Crait.

The Resistance continued to use the old Rebel base as their new base.

The First Order was missing, but no one knew why.

Finn and Rose were promoted because of their valiant actions and Poe became the new General of the Resistance as General Leia had left.

Nobody knew where she went; she just left one day. It was clear that she had become withdrawn and remote after the events of the last month.

Rey remained also on Crait to help with the recovery of the Resistance.

Rey stood at a cliff and awaited the sunrise. She never stopped thinking about Ben.

Since that day, she could not sense Rachel anymore. It was, as if she fell into a deep sleep.

Her duty was done here and now, all she wanted to do, was to find Ben.

Suddenly, Rey noticed a person behind her.

“Rey, we should eat dinner. Do you want to join us?“ Finn asked her.

“Yes I’m coming. But you can start without me.“ Finn nodded and then disappeared.

_I know that you are out there and I will find you._

All at once, Rey felt a sting in her heart. A pain which she waited for so long.

A smile lighted up her face.

_You are right. I can feel it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it is over. Can't wait for The Last Jedi!  
> I planned more chapter, like more about Finn and a fight between him and Phasma. Also, I wanted to write about the battle on Crait and Kylo goes to Mustafar, but time problems :/  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and may the Force be with you.


End file.
